Hermanos Yin-Yang en el Universo
by AKUHA RIKUDOU
Summary: Estuvieron destinados a combatir desde su nacimiento. Ahora su rivalidad alcanzará nuevas alturas, cuando uno proteja lo más importante de su vida, y él otro intenté destruirlo.


**Aclaraciones: No soy dueño de Naruto, ni de Sailor Moon.**

 **Esta historia está inspirada en 'Shinobi Father' por ZeroTheDestroyer. Y tendrá algunos elementos de ella, sólo en los primeros tres capítulos.**

 **Por favor lean, hasta el final.**

 **Cap** **ítulo uno**

 **Padre** **shinobi.**

En lo alto de las nubes se libraba la lucha más significativa de la historia de las 'Naciones Elementales'. Dos seres titánicos se enfrentaban mutuamente. Uno es un ser elemental de rayo cubierto de una armadura samurái astral. Él otro ser es un zorro gigante de nueve colas, con tres caras y tres brazos.

Dentro del Susano'o, se encuentra un chico de cabello negro, con ojos extraños, el derecho es rojo intenso con tres tomoes al rededor de la pupila y el ojo izquierdo es morado con un patrón de onda con seis tomoes. Este joven es la reencarnación de Indra Ootsusuki, así como poseedor del 'Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan' y el 'Rinnegan Supremo'. **Uchiha Sasuke.**

En el interior del Kyuubi de tres cabezas, se encuentra un chico de cabello rubio, con ojos dorados con la pupila en forma de cruz y tres líneas en cada una de sus mejillas. Este chico es la reencarnación de Ashura Ootsusuki, así como Jinchuriki de los nueve Bijuus y maestro del 'Senjutsu de los Seis Caminos'. **Uzumaki Naruto.**

"¿Por fin te entraron ganas de matarme?", Pregunto Sasuke con una sonrisa arrogante, viendo como su único amigo creó dos esferas giratorias gigantes, una dorada y otra negra con aura morada, cada una rodeada de cuatro hélices de viento dándoles forma de shuriken.

"Ambos hemos cargado con muchas cosas, pero...", Naruto apretó los puños, viendo la gran cantidad de rayos reunidos en forma de flecha en las manos del Susano'o. "Siempre quise enfrentarte y ganarte."

"¡Pero no como estas ahora!", Naruto grito lanzando los dos 'Rasenshuriken' gigantes, al mismo tiempo que él pelinegro soltó la flecha. "¡Hasta tú lo sabes, Sasuke!"

 _(Esta será mí última pelea contra ti),_ Sasuke pensó, como los dos jutsus de destrucción masiva se acercaban más para colisionar uno con el otro. (Flecha _de Indra... Es el jutsu más poderoso que tengo ahora.)_

Ambas técnicas por fin colisionaron, las energías se combinaron con un chirrido horrible y un resplandor segó a los dos combatientes, en ese momento Sasuke sólo tuvo un pensamiento antes del cataclismo que está por ocurrir.

 _ **(Muérete... ¡De una vez!)**_

La exproción resultante fue tan catatónica, que hizo temblar todo el planeta, sin importar que el choque ocurrió a varios cientos de metros sobre la tierra. Pero en el centro de toda esta devastación, donde se formó una especie de tornado, ocurrió un fenómeno que ninguno de los dos shinobis pudieron si quiera haber imaginado.

El espacio alrededor de ellos, empezó a agrietarse como un espejo rotó y como esos pedazos cayeron, vieron un vacío caótico que empezó a succionarlos. Ambos shinobis trascendentales no pudieron oponer resistencia al haber usado casi todo su chakra para resistir la exproción. Demostrado en como faltaban varias extremidades de sus avatares y aún así ellos mismos sufrieron daño, por lo que al final fueron tragados por el vacío junto con los nueve 'Chibaku tensei'.

Como la tormenta comenzó a dispersarse, el espacio empezó auto-repararse como los pedazos caídos volvieron a unirse, tapando el vacío.

Así es como las reencarnaciones de los hijos del Rikudou y los nueve Bijuus, desaparecieron para siempre de las Naciones Elementales.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

[Vista de Naruto]

 **-?-**

Naruto nunca a sentido una sensación tan horrible como la que está experimentando en este momento. Ya que sentía como si cada célula de su cuerpo era perforada por las palas eólicas de uno de sus 'Rasenshuriken', además de que su misma existencia parecía querer ser destruida por varias fuerzas desconocidas y al parecer por los gruñidos de Sasuke él también pasaba por esta dolorosa experiencia.

Con la conexión mental que tenía con los Bijuus pudo sentir como fueron liberados del genjutsu del último Uchiha, pero ellos también parecían estar sufriendo. Con lo último de sus fuerzas, estiró las colas del kyuubi que aún no desaparecían, y con dificultad tocó a los nueve 'Chibaku tensei', que gracias al Rikudou estaban cerca de él. Entonces sintió como los Bijuus usaron esa conexión para escapar de su prisión y resguardarse en el interior de su alma.

Sonriendo ligeramente por fin perdió el conocimiento al ya no poder soportar más esta tortuosa sensación de dolor.

...

 **-En algún lugar del universo-**

En el espacio todo estaba tranquilo, las millones de estrellas brillan resplandecientes separadas a años luz, la una de la otra y los astros flotaban sin ningún propósito. Pero eso acabo ya que una pequeña sección del espacio se rompió, como si una piedra allá sido arrojada a una ventana.

De esas grietas dos titanes de energía dorada y púrpura que parecían estar deshaciéndose a cada segundo, fueron arrojados a diferentes direcciones, sin ningún destinó claro.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

[Vista de Serenity]

 **-Reino Luna Unido-**

Serenity, reciente monarca del Reino de la Luna se sentó en su piscina, viendo las infinitas estrellas en la noche. No pasaba nada, nada que pudiera ver de todos modos. Todos los planetas y muchas personas que viven en ellos parecían tan lejano, tan lejano. Sus cuidados y preocupaciones tan ausente de su vida día a día.

Ella parpadeó cuando las luces brillantes del cielo nocturno duelen sus ojos. Para una persona normal, al menos una persona en la Tierra, esto no ocurrirá, pero la reina Serenity no vivía en la Tierra. No, ella vivía en la Luna. Un lugar que se llevó a cabo sin ambiente relevante. La mujer alta barrió a un lado su pelo largo de plata, guardando en una cola de caballo gemelas.

Miró con desdén a su palacio, viendo si alguno de los guardias haría una acción. Hasta ahora no lo habían hecho, que estaban haciendo un buen trabajo. Se puso de pie, sobre la gran piscina exterior, y observó su reflejo.

No estaba poniendo más joven.

Una vez había sido tan vibrante, tan fuerte, tan caótico. Ahora sin embargo ... ella no estaba segura. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía como una adolescente y la realidad era que no había sido una en más de diez años. Al acercarse a su trigésimo cumpleaños que podía decir con seguridad que sus años más jóvenes estaban muy por detrás de ella. Perdido en las arenas del tiempo. Granos tan pequeños, no volver a encontrarse de nuevo.

Ella hizo girar su pelo de plata por última vez, viendo su reflejo en la piscina. Oh, ella era todavía hermoso, que no tenía ninguna duda. Pero la juventud la había dejado. Una vez que tenía una cintura delgada, una vez que ella tenía una cara pequeña, una vez que ella tenía esos rasgos delicados.

Ahora todas esas características, habían sido reemplazadas por la figura curvilínea de una mujer madura.

Miró su reflexión con melancolía, su forma pálida brillaba en la noche oscura. Las estrellas en la piscina se reflejaban tan brillantemente. Sonrió pensando en lo extraño que era que ella podía mirar a las bolas de fuego ardiente brillante a través del agua, sin embargo, nunca mirarlos sin quemar sus ojos.

Reina Serenity miraba fijamente al sol, a través de la piscina viendo a medida que crecía más y más brillante ... y más brillante. Esto no estaba bien. Había estado observando este sol muchas veces, y que no debería haber actuado de esa manera. Ella alzó la vista hacia el cielo, evitando las estrellas ardientes que han dañado su visión, y trató de mirar a la fuente luminosa. Fuera lo que fuera, que contenía una gran cantidad de energía.

La Reina Luna, pasó su mirada perdida en su palacio de cristal muy por delante, en busca de cualquiera de los guardias cercanos. Llamó para unos pocos, no salían. Con un suspiro, se dirigió fuera de la piscina y tomó una toalla. Limpió el agua que corría por su pálido cuerpo delgado, la mujer se encargó de encontrar algo de ropa.

Se reprendió por hacer esto una noche que había dado a sus doncellas un día de descanso. Nunca más volvería a cometer este error. Mañana sería un día muy importante, el día que todo el reino estaría esperando que ella mantenga observando el torneo para determinar su compañero de apareamiento para engendrar la próxima Reina.

Por desgracia, el castillo era escaso enormemente por hoy, y muchos estaban planeando ir a por todas en el torneo que tendrá lugar dentro de veinticuatro horas. "Guardias, guardias!"

Un guardia salió de su puesto, mirando nervioso. Intentó no mirar a la reina mucho más alto, vestidos de ropas blancas solamente. Se quedó mirando el suelo, y se arrodilló. "¿Cual es su mandato, Reina Serenity?"

La Reina Luna frunció el ceño, pero no respondió al principio. No estaba segura de lo que quería. Todo lo que sabía era que había algo mal con uno de los soles en el cielo nocturno. Ella cerró la boca antes de hablar, "No es nada. Usted puede volver a su puesto."

La Guardia miró con curiosidad, pero hizo lo que se le dijo. Mirando un poco decepcionado de que no tenía nada que hacer. "Si necesitas algo más, mi Reina, voy a estar aquí."

La reina sonrió, pero no dijo nada.

La reina siguió observando la energía radiante, pero esta vez desde su balcón en su palacio. Fuera lo que fuera, que se acercaba. Era alguna clase de nave espacial? No, no podía ser. Sus escáneres habrían detectado si ese fuera el caso. Entonces, ¿qué era? ¿Un enemigo? ¿Un amigo? ¿Un aliado?

Ella no podía estar segura y ella no quiere tomar un riesgo. Venía hacia su mundo a una velocidad tremenda, y ella estaría condenado si arruinaba el evento de mañana. La reina había esperado veinte años para ese día. Mañana sería el día en que tendría una pareja, el macho más fuerte en todo el reino y ella por fin tendría un heredero para su trono.

Tal práctica sería bárbara para los otros reinos planetas en la galaxia. Mercurio ciertamente pensaba así y Júpiter era un poco perplejo en cuanto a por qué deberían seguir una antigua tradición, pero la reina insistió en esto... Igual que insistió en que la mayoría de sus ciudadanos vistan ropa similar a lo que parecía hadas como los artículos de la corte Fae.

No muchos entiende el razonamiento detrás de la extraña forma en la que su Reino se creó. parecía hermosa, por supuesto, tan tecnológicamente avanzada, sin embargo, la realidad era que estaba mal diseñado contra los invasores. Muchos trataron de decirle a la Reina que en el caso de una rebelión del Reino, sin duda, caer, pero la reina no pudo ser disuadido de la forma en que su forma Reino Luna Unido para parecerse a su perfecta Milenio de Plata.

"Ahh, es casi aquí." Ella se apartó del balcón y procedió a bajar por las escaleras.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

[Vista de Naruto]

 **-En el interior de su alma-**

El shinobi de cabello rubio, sintió la sensación familiar de estar en el interior de su alma, donde se encontró por primera vez con él viejo Rikudou, pero al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta que ya no tenía el mismo aspecto de la alcantarilla deprimente, la cual entendió que era la manifestación de toda la soledad que tuvo en su niñez.

Ahora la mejor forma en que podía describirlo, es como si estuviera en el centro del universo, podía ver las estrellas, galaxias, planetas y toda maravilla cósmica a su alrededor, mientras pisaba una plataforma invisible que dejaba ver más de esas maravillas por debajo de él.

También fue cuando notó las criaturas que estaban junto a él, que en retrospectiva debió a verlos notado por su tamaños gigantesco al par con montañas, pero no lo había hecho por estar maravillado por los cambios extremos que sufrió su alma. Las criaturas que estaban alrededor de él formando un circulo, no eran otros que las bestias de chakra. Los Bijuus.

El Tanuki, un mapache-perro de color arenoso con una cola y con tatuajes en todo su cuerpo, él es Shukaku.

La Nekomata, una gata de fuego azul oscuro con dos colas, ella es Matatabi.

Una tortuga con coraza impenetrable con tres colas, él es Isobu.

Un simio de pelaje rojo con cuatro colas, él es Son Goku.

Un híbrido con cuerpo de caballo y cabeza de delfín con cinco colas, este es Kokuo.

Una babosa con dos pequeños brazos y patas, con seis colas, este es Saiken.

Un escarabajo con seis alas y una gran cola, esta es Chomei.

Otro híbrido ahora entre un Toro y un pulpo con ocho tentáculos, él es Gyuki.

Y finalmente, siendo tres veces más grande que sus hermanos, probablemente porque se fusionó con su otra mitad. Es un zorro de nueve colas con pelaje naranja-rojizo, con pulgares oponibles y un par de orejas largas similar a los de un conejo, este es el camarada y amigo que a estado con él desde su nacimiento. Kurama.

Sintió un gran alivio al verlos a todos reunidos después de todo lo que han pasado en los últimos días. Pero también se sintió preocupado al verlos a todos con los ojos cerrados y respirando constantemente con esfuerzo. Se acercó a Kurama para averiguar lo que estaba mal, ya que el viejo zorro siempre parecía tener la respuesta a todo.

"¡Despierta bola de pelos, no es momento de andar de perezoso, necesit- Ugr!", Grito sólo para tener que esquivar una cola gigante, antes de que pudiera terminar.

 **"Silenció, maldito mocoso",** gruñó Kurama, medió abriendo sus ojos rojos carmesí, dejando escapar un bostezo mientras apoyaba el reverso de sus manos peludas en su hocico.

Naruto lo señaló con una expresión cómica. "¡Diablos Kurama, casi me aplastas!", **"Esa era la idea"** , él rubio se agitó más ante la respuesta descarada. "¡Zorro mal agradecido!"

Ambos tuvieron un concurso de miradas, con los ojos estrechados en molestia, duraron así varios segundos, hasta que sus ojos se suavizaron y dejarán es capar una carcajada en diversión.

"Es bueno tenerte devuelta, Kurama", Naruto dijo con una gran sonrisa.

 **"Es bueno estar de regreso, ahora al 100%"** , Kurama también tenía una gran sonrisa, tiene que admitir que se siente mejor al tener sus partes Yin-Yang, nuevamente juntas desde que él Shinigami lo separó. **"Incluso llegué a pensar que no lo conseguiríamos."**

Compartieron una carcajada, antes de calmarse y Naruto mirará a los demás Bijuus que no despertaban. "Kurama... ¿Porque los demás están en ese estado?"

Él Kyuubi adopto una mirada más solemne, después de un momento de silencio, preguntó **. "Dime Naruto, ¿que es lo último que recuerdas?"**

Naruto se estremeció ante el recuerdo, el dolor que sufrió hace unos momentos aún lo atormenta. "Sólo haber sido subsionado por algo y sentir como cada parte de mi ser, era desgarrado de adentro hacía fuera, antes de utilizar lo último de mi energía para llegar a ustedes y desmayarme para despertar aquí", término él rubio tomando un respiro, luego miro al zorro. "Kurama, ¿donde estamos?"

 **"En primera, te voy a decir que el choque de los dos jutsus fue tan poderoso que abrió un desgarro dimensional, similar a los que Kaguya usaba. Sólo que más caótico y no sé cómo decirte esto Naruto... Pero es probable que ya no estemos en las Naciones Elementales, ni siquiera en el mismo universo para el caso"** , Kurama se detuvo un momento para dejar que él rubio ingiera la información.

 **"El dolor que todos sentimos, fue porque estábamos entrando a otro universo, pero al no ser nativos de esta realidad. Los aspectos y leyes universales, intentaron destruir nuestra existencia"** , Kurama ignoró la expresión sorprendida del rubio y miró a sus hermanos. **"La razón por la que los demás se encuentran en ese estado, es porque estamos produciendo y liberando chakra constantemente para que el universo nos reconozca como un habitante más de esta realidad, algo así como 'Pagar el alquiler', si prefieres."**

Naruto salió de su asombro, intentando procesar todo esto, pero tuvo que prestar nuevamente su atención al zorro ya que no había terminado.

 **"Naruto debes de saber que esto te afectará en gran medida. Como puedes ver tu paisaje mental, cambio astronómicamente"** , Kurama utilizó una de sus colas para señalar la infinidad de galaxias a sus alrededores. **"Y sinceramente no sé cómo te afecté en el esterior. Así que debes estar preparado por lo que está por venir."**

Hubo otro momento de silencio, hasta que recordó algo importante. "¡Espera!... ¡¿Que pasó con el 'Mugen Tsutsukoyomi'?!", Kurama no respondió esa pregunta, no queriendo lastimar a su amigo. Pero no hubo necesidad ya que una sonrisa confiada iluminó su rostro. "Creo que estarán bien. A Sakura-chan y a Kakashi-sensei, se les ocurrirá algo."

Kurama negó ligeramente con diversión, la actitud optimista del rubio Nunca lo deja de sorprender y siempre es bienvenida en este tipo de situaciones. Pero su sonrisa calló cuando Naruto hizo otra pregunta en específica.

"Nee, Kurama... ¿Sabes que pasó con Sasuke?"

Kurama soltó un suspiro, no entendiendo porque él rubio seguía preocupándose por ese traidor que ha intentado matarlo varías veces, pero de todos modos respondió. **"Él Uchiha fue lanzado a una dirección opuesta a la nuestra. Naruto a diferencia de ti, él no nos tiene por lo que una vez que el chakra que nos robó se agoté, él seguramente será destruido por los aspectos universales."**

"..."

 **"..."**

"No... Sasuke seguramente se las ideará para sobrevivir y me culpará por esta situación... por lo que me buscara para matarme", Naruto dijo con una sonrisa melancolía, mientras que Kurama suavizó su mirada.

 **"Bien, ya tengo que ayudar a los de más Bijuus. Naruto es probable que no podamos hablar contigo durante algunos años, por lo que intenta no meterte en problemas... Lo que es imposible con un cabeza de chorlito como tú"** , Kurama término con burla, riéndose al ver como él rubio le agitó el puño sintiéndose ofendido. Utilizando un poco de su chakra, ayudó a que Naruto despertará en el exterior.

...

Lo primero que la reencarnación de Ashura sintió al recuperar la consciencia, es como su cuerpo viajaba a velocidades extremas. Poco a poco abrió los ojos para ver muchas puntos brillantes, reconociendo que son estrellas. También se dio cuenta que aún estaba en su 'Modo Rikudou', pero en forma parpadeante ya que se desactivaría en cualquier momento.

Con esfuerzo intento ver a dónde se dirigía, enfocando su vista, vio un planeta azul pero le prestó más atención al satélite natural... Con el que está apunto de colisionar. No perdió la ironía de esto. El y Sasuke habían sellaron a Kaguya en una luna y ahora él mismo se estrellaría contra una, eso es bastante gracioso desde un sentido de humor oscuro. Aunque debe decir que esta un poco curioso sobre esa luna, ya que puede sentir formas de vida procedentes de ella.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, ya había entrado en la atmósfera artificial de esta luna. Inmediatamente su cuerpo se convirtió en una bola de fuego por la fricción, pero esas llamas no lo quemaban mucho, ya que los jutsus de fuego de Sasuke son más letales.

Como se acercaba cada vez más a la superficie de la Luna, no le quedó de otra más que apretar los dientes y prepararse para el impacto, esperando que su modo Rikudou no se desactive antes de que choqué contra la roca.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

[Vista de Serenity]

 **-Reino Luna Unido-**

La reina observó con fascinación como la bola gigante de energía llegó más cerca de donde los astrónomos predijeron que se estrellaría. Ella tenía su equipo de guardias con ella en caso de que algo peligroso fuera a ocurrir. Los astrónomos dijeron que lo que sea estaba llegando a impactar su casa, no era una nave espacial. No estaban seguros de lo que era.

La reina y sus guardias estaban observando, esperando mientras se aproximaba, y se mantienen sus respiraciones como la figura impacto el suelo. Muchos de los guardias bloquearon la reina de los escombros que volaron cuando la bola gigante de energía se dispersa en el suelo, dejando un gran cráter, y los guardias trataron de que la reina no se acerque. Por desgracia, eso no funcionaría, ya que su reina se mantuvo firme en averiguar lo que estaba dentro de esa bola de energía.

Pasó por encima de los guardias para mirar lo que estaba por venir desde el cráter, pero sin encontrar nada en movimiento. Ordenó a un guardia que pasé por delante de los trozos rotos de suelo, y tratar de averiguar qué es exactamente había roto a través del suelo. Si era algo que era ni remotamente humano. Había unas cuantas especies en los otros planetas que podrían sobrevivir a ese impacto, pero eran raros. Aunque si venían del Reino Oscuro, que era harina de otro costal.

"¿Que es eso?" ella preguntó. "¿Es un niño?"

Efectivamente, en frente de la reina recostado entre los escombros es la figura de un niño. Un niño muy desnudo. Uno de los guardias se quitó su capa y la puso sobre la persona, la cual se ve herida.

La reina sacudió la cabeza de ese pensamiento y volvió a mirar al guardia que sacrificó una parte de su uniforme para dar al chico algún tipo de dignidad. "¿Qué piensa usted de esto?"

El guardia no estaba seguro de como responder, a juzgar por su expresión, por lo que se volvió de nuevo al niño con curiosidad, viendo sus características. Era alto sólo unos centímetros más corto que ella. No parecía demasiado herido, sólo unos cortes y moretones aquí y allá . Su pelo era rubio brillante y en sus mejillas tenía marcas de... Bigotes?. En general, se veía como una persona normal. Por lo que significaba que era poco probable que fuera un miembro de la Luna Unido. Terrícola, tal vez?

Ella dirige a los hombres para llevarlo a la torre médica del palacio, para tratar sus heridas y examinarlo. Él capitán no quería traerlo al Hospital Palacio desde que potencialmente podría ser un enemigo. Pero la reina se mostró inflexible ante su decisión, y si era un enemigo, ella misma trataría con él.

Los médicos no encontraron nada inusual en el chico. Aparte del hecho de que él estaba curando a un ritmo muy extraño y rápido. Tenía sus huesos rotos en una docena de lugares y la mayor parte de su sistema circulatorio se fríen. ¿Cómo alguien se las arregló para destruir tantas partes internas de su cuerpo?, que no eran del todo seguro. Era como si alguien hubiera prendido fuego a todo su sistema nervioso.

Su actividad cerebral parecía normal, lo que era extraño ya que una buena parte de sus lóbulos frontales se encuentran muertos, y sin embargo fueron volviendo a crecer a un ritmo que no debería ser posible. Eso no tiene mucho sentido para los médicos, pero el Reino de la Luna tenía los ciudadanos con habilidades similares, por lo que no parece tan lejos de un tramo. Lo que les preocupaba era que sus factores curativos parecían venir desde dentro del cuerpo del niño y no de fuerzas externas.

Esto significaba que el niño era un extranjero, posiblemente, fuera de su sistema solar, un miembro del Reino Oscuro. Eso no era algo que estaban dispuestos a decir en voz alta sin pruebas, por supuesto, pero todos los hechos señalaban a esa teoría. Tuvieron que curarlo lo mejor que podían y lo mantuvieron bajo sedación.

"¿Que es lo que encuentra tan interesante, Reina Serenity?", una mujer alta, de cabello negro le preguntó. "Parece ser sólo un niño", La mujer alta frunció el ceño. "Tienes un gran día mañana."

"Tal vez, Marte", dijo la Reina, ignorando el sonido preocupado de su viejo amigo y rival. "Pero no es todos los días que una persona interesante sólo pasa a entrar en nuestras vidas, ¿No sería prudente esperar a ver qué sale de esto?"

Su amiga negó con la cabeza. "No creo que nada bueno salga."

Sólo la mitad de un día permanecía hasta el torneo para decidir su compañero comenzaría, y todavía no se había preparado mentalmente. Pensamientos de ese extraño viajero de más allá de las estrellas siguieron entrando en su mente. Ella no prestó tanta atención a las reuniones de los tribunales como ella normalmente hace y muchos de sus sirvientes le preguntaron si se encontraba bien.

"Estoy bien, es sólo que... estoy un poco fuera, eso es todo", les había respondido. "Voy a estar bien cuando el evento ha terminado."

Al menos eso espera.

"Está despierto, mi reina", uno de los guardias dijo. "¿Le gustaría verlo?"

La reina miró al hombre, pensando en que hacer, hasta que se decidió. "Sí."

Cuando llegaron a la habitación donde el ejército mantiene al niño, con grilletes en su cama, ella se sorprendió al verlo de tan buen humor. El niño sonrió y habló en un idioma extraño que ella no entendía.

"¿Cómo te sientes hoy?", preguntó ella, con la esperanza de transmitir lo que quería decir utilizando tanto su tono y el lenguaje de signos.

El chico de cabello rubio parpadeó y se rascó la cabeza. La reina frunció el ceño. Esto va a ser difícil.

"¿Estas bien?", dijo haciendo otra rotación del lenguaje de signos, sólo para que el niño la miraba como si fuera un tonto. La reina sacudió la cabeza y frunció el ceño. "Ya veo, usted no sabe una palabra de lo que digo, ¿es correcto?"

El chico parecía haber entendido esta parte y asintió con la cabeza, con una sonrisa despreocupada en su rostro.

"Muy bien, entonces," dijo lentamente, "supongo que podemos empezar con mi nombre."

Ella señaló a sí misma. "Yo soy la Reina Serenity."

Ella señaló con su dedo al chico. "¿Cuál es su nombre?"

El niño miró a su dedo, sonrió y dijo las palabras. "Uzumaki Naruto."

...

 **-Mas tarde-**

"Mañana mi vida va a cambiar", la Reina explicó al chico de cabello rubio, que dormía en la cama del hospital. "Voy a tener un heredero concebido antes de que termine el día." Ella continuó, sin preocuparse si el niño escuchó o no, ella sólo tenía que conseguir esto de su pecho. "No tengo una elección, no importa lo que digan los demás."

Ella suspiró. "Es la tradición. Necesitamos las reglas del pasado para gobernar el presente. Es este tipo de normas que tienen legitimidad, estos rituales arcaicos son los que mantienen a nuestra civilización tan estable. Si no nos han fallado ahora, ¿por qué cambiarlos?"

El chico resopló, pero ella no le importaba. "Sé que no puedes entender ni una palabra de lo que digo, pero gracias por escuchar." Ella sonrió. "No muchos hombres me escucharían, por desgracia." Ella rió. "Si estuvieras despierto me imagino que podría hablar hasta que estuvieras positivamente perturbado."

El chico de cabello rubio bostezo, temblando un poco por alguna pesadilla. La reina tomó la manta y se la pasó por su cuerpo. Mientras que ella estaba haciendo esto el niño se despertó de repente y tomó su mano, con la intención de torcerla. Rápido, muy rápido.

Los ojos del niño se abrieron y la dejó ir, haciendo gestos que sólo podía entender como disculpa. "Eso está bien. No te culpo, joven." Ella se rió al ver su expresión abatida. La expresión parecía tan inocente en él. "Voy a volver en unas pocas horas, espera aquí. Quiero saber más acerca de usted."

El chico de cabello rubio ladeó la cabeza y ella negó con la cabeza. _(_ _¿Qué estoy diciendo, que no habla una palabra de nuestro idioma._ _)_

...

 **-Cambio de escena-**

"¿De dónde eres?", preguntó, por tercera vez. "Sí, lo entiendo. Usted es de una galaxia muy, muy lejana. Pero yo quiero saber qué región. El Reino de la Luna mantiene mapas detallados en muchos planetas en el cosmos."

El niño, que ahora llevaba una armadura blanca habitual del Reino de la Luna, trató en vano de entenderlos. La reina se frotó la sien y miró el niño sentado en una silla, mientras señalaba un mapa holográfico del cosmos.

"Mi Reina, sé que esto podría no ser el mejor momento, pero realmente creo que deben dirigirse a la habitación Real. El torneo es mañana y usted va a necesitar su energía." Él guardia que había dado su capa a Naruto para cubrirse, sugirió con respeto. "Por favor, no tome esto como una ofensa. Me refiero sin faltarle el respeto. Es sólo que ...Se... Sienten que esta gastando una cantidad razonable de tiempo en esta Clínica, su majestad."

La reina levantó una ceja, pensando en la negrita del capitán de la Guardia era hacer una sugerencia. Ella estaba a punto de replicar que el hombre no debe tener la audacia de mando, pero se lo pensó mejor. La mujer de cabello plateado sintió sus ojos pesados, cada vez costándole más trabajo en mantenerlos abiertos. Puede que tenga razón.

"Muy bien", Serenity volvió la cabeza al niño sentado en la silla mirándola con esos ojos curiosos. "Volveré antes del torneo, el Sr. Uzumaki."

Se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación. Dejando a un niño confundido, que se limitó a observar todo con fascinación suave.

...

-Al día siguiente-

"Hoy es el día que he estado esperando toda mi vida", Estaba tan nerviosa, sus manos estaban temblando. "He estado esperando este día, ¿no es así?", ella puso sus dos manos en su cara. "He sido una doncella durante treinta años, ¿no debería ser feliz?", Ella no se sentía feliz. "Pero ... Tengo tanto miedo."

Su cuerpo temblaba. El niño sentado a su lado puso sus grandes manos sobre sus suaves manos y ella lo miró con sorpresa. Él no habla una palabra del idioma de la luna, pero entendía la situación. Serenity sonrió, para no hacer que se sienta incómodo.

Ella sonrió como siempre lo hace a sus súbditos.

Una sonrisa falsa.

El chico frunció el ceño y le apartó un mechón de pelo de su cara. Normalmente ese movimiento sería muy inapropiado, de que un plebeyo la toque... Pero... extrañamente la hiso sentir cómoda, olvidando que en pocas horas tendría que entregar su virginidad a un hombre.

 _(¿Qu_ _é estoy haciendo aquí?_ _)_ , Ella frunció el ceño. _(¿_ _Soy tan débil? ¿Tengo_ _tanto miedo de mi nuevo compañero_ _? Es sólo una vez, una noche. Eso es todo, no voy a necesitar para ver el padre de nuevo, ¿por qué tengo_ _tanto miedo?)_

Él muchacho se paró enfrenté de ella, su cara sólo pulgadas de su propio rostro. Habló palabras para ella que casi la hizo reír. Estaba tratando tan duro para que se sintiera cómoda. "Estoy bien, no se preocupe por mí."

Se puso de pie, cuando estaba apuntó de salir de la habitación, sintió la mano del niño sostener la suya propia. La reina miró sus manos entrelazadas. Fue así de callosa, tan bronceada, quemada por el sol. Luego miró a su propia. Suave como la seda, tan blanca como la nieve. No se podía negar que él chico frente a ella era una especie de plebeyo y ella de la realeza. El contraste era impresionante... Y sin embargo, ella no se apartó.

Ella inclinó la cabeza ligeramente, haciendo una simple pregunta que cambiaría el destino. "¿Quieres ver el torneo?"

...

 **-Coliseo de la Luna-**

"Mi Reina, ¿estás seguro de que esto es prudente?", Él capitán de la Guardia cuestionó. "Dejar que el niño ingrese? No sabemos nada de su pasado, y los peligros a los que podríamos estar en su presencia."

La reina echó fuera la preocupación del hombre. "Él quería combatir. Parecía excitado cuando vio la primera lucha. ¿Podría realmente decir que no a su expresión?", Ella rió. "Sus ojos parecían brillar, con emoción infantil, cuando vio las espadas."

El muchacho era sorprendente, ella había asumido que no era más que una especie de viajero galáctico exterior de la galaxia de un planeta distante, tal vez un explorador o tal vez un navegador. Sin embargo, un guerrero o senshi, como ellos los llaman aquí, que era inusual.

"Mi Reina Serenity, habría poco que podría ganar al permitir que el niño participe, sin duda hay mucho en juego", su amiga, Marte, dijo. "¿Por qué hacer esto?"

La reina alzó la vista hacia el cielo, su cabello plateado brillante. "Para nada, hmm, ya que todo está en juego." Se volvió hacia su amiga con frialdad. "¿Qué tengo que perder?"

Marte la miró con frialdad, con los dientes apretados. "Todo."

...

"No te preocupes, chico, voy a ir fácil en usted," dijo un caballero alto con armadura blanca, con arrogancia, menospreciando al joven de 16 años. "Terminaré en menos de un minuto."

Uzumaki Naruto no parece entender lo que esto significaba, porque él simplemente sonrió al hombre gigante que sostiene una espada y miró a la arena a su alrededor. Reina Serenity se preguntó por qué el niño, al menos no llevá un arma con él, pero luego pensó que el niño estaba aquí sólo para conseguir un poco de atención o el aire fresco. _("_ _Y pensé que podría ser divertido, ah bueno._ _")_

"Él va a morir", dijo Sailor Marte, viendo la diferencia entre él niño y él gran adulto. "Usted le debe tirar hacia fuera ahora, esto es una farsa."

La reina frunció el ceño, pero no respondió. Ella acaba de ver como el muchacho esquivó la espada del hombre y miró a su alrededor. Él no estaba prestando mucha atención a la batalla, pero estaba observando cuidadosamente su entorno. El hombre detrás de él estaba frustrado y estaba cobrando su hoja de energía.

"Él parece tener cierta experiencia en batalla," dijo la Reina, sonando divertido, "Tal vez él era un luchador en cualquier galaxia que viene?"

Marte resopló, pero observó el extraño muchacho luchar, no obstante. No importa lo que el otro ha hecho, el niño acaba de saltar fuera del camino, y sonríe a la multitud a su alrededor. Se agachó, saltó, dio un paso lateral, mostrando gran habilidad, y ni siquiera se molestó en devolver el golpe al caballero.

"¿Le dijiste a él, que esto era una pelea?" Marte preguntó en tono molesto. "Esto no es un juego que ya conoces. El que gana este torneo." Ella hizo una pausa. "Llega a-"

"Lo sé," dijo la Reina. "Lo sé, Marte. Por favor, no decir nada más."

Los dos se miraron, pero al final sonrieron la una a la otra, luego volvieron a ver el campó de batalla, sólo para parpadear al ver como él caballero salió volando gritando como una niña, hacía su dirección para luego estrellarse en el campo de energía de su balcón, vieron como él hombre adulto empezó a deslizarse para abajo de una forma bastante patética.

"..."

"..."

"Que bueno que ese hombre no gano el torneo", fue todo lo que pudo decir la Reina.

...

"No parpadea en ningún solo momento", dijo Marte. "Las últimas tres peleas terminaron en un instante. Si alejamos la vista, no vamos a ver cómo es que él niño hace trampa."

La reina suspiró. "No creo que él está haciendo trampa, Marte. Creo que esto es sólo la forma en que lo percibimos. Él sólo es muy rápido, moviéndose a velocidades que sólo las senshi pueden seguir el ritmo."

"No puedo aceptar eso", dijo Marte, viendo como otro caballero perdía con suma facilidad. "Mirarlo! No es más que un niño pequeño. Mi reina, que apenas llega a la punta de su barbilla."

La reina levantó una ceja. "¿Lo qué la altura tiene que ver con todo esto?" Ella rió, al ver como su amiga se agita más. "El niño puede ser un poco más corto que yo, pero ha bajado la mitad de los mejores luchadores del reino y... Oh, otro caballero ha perdido otra vez!"

Marte se quejó.

...

"Así que esta es la semifinal, mi reina", dijo Marte con cansancio. "Hagamos lo que hagamos, no debemos dejar que nuestros ojos se aparten del campo de batalla."

De acuerdo. La reina estaba frustrada. ¿Cómo es qué sigue haciendo esto?!

La multitud seguía diciendo cosas acerca de lo poderoso que era, de como sólo hay que lanzar un puño y los caballeros son literalmente mandados a volar por el aire. Eso, por supuesto, parecía imposible y se preguntó cómo él niño podría haber engañado a todo el mundo de una manera tan elaborada. Él no es un senshi, esos poderes no deben ser accesibles a él.

Finalmente, uno de los principales acontecimientos había llegado. La reina sonrió. El niño, Uzumaki Naruto, iba a luchar contra el capitán de la Guardia. El hombre había estado en su servicio durante años y sabía por experiencia personal lo peligroso que estaba con una espada, hacha, arma, o un látigo. Esto no era alguien que el niño podría fácilmente lanzar a distancia.

"Uzumaki será vencido", dijo Marte desde su lado. "No hay duda."

La reina no estaba tan seguro de eso. El niño no parecía cansado en absoluto, mientras que el capitán parecía casi muerto. Habían estado luchando casi constantemente desde el inicio del torneo y no tienen la oportunidad de descansar. Sin embargo, el niño no parecía a punto de desfallecer y parecía más entusiasmado cada vez que se enfrentó a más oponentes. Tal energía, ¿de dónde la saca?

La reina no dejó que sus ojos se aparten del niño como el capitán de la Guardia fue directamente para la matanza... Y en lugar de esquivar, él chico sonrió y dio un puñetazo en el estómago del hombre.

"Oh, por la Luna!" Marte se levantó de su silla, tratando de obtener una mejor visión. "Esto es imposible!"

El capitán de la Guardia había sido arrojado a fuera de la arena, como si fuera una pelota de tenis. ¿Qué demonios?

La reina no podía sentir ninguna mala intención que salió del joven, pero sus manos temblaban cuando ella lo vio mirar hacia ella y la saludó. Por instinto le devolvió el saludo, pero se contuvo a tiempo de modo que no sería visto hacerlo durante demasiado tiempo . No sería bueno para mostrar favoritismo.

"Marte, tal vez cometí un error de permitir que el niño ingrese", dijo la reina, su aliento en la garganta. "Uno terrible en eso."

Marte estuvo de acuerdo, pero sus manos estaban temblando tanto como su reina.

...

"Eres muy potente," Él Príncipe de la Tierra Espion sonrió, "pero hoy caerás por mi espada."

El Príncipe Oscuro sacó una larga espada de su funda y apuntó a Uzumaki Naruto. El pequeño niño de cabello rubio rió y rebotó por los alrededores.

El príncipe se enojó y gritó al chico que se detuviera, pero el niño no escuchó y en su lugar miró a la multitud. Muchos niños agitaban sus manos en él y Uzumaki Naruto les devolvió el saludo. El príncipe gruñó, pero no hizo un movimiento hasta que su oponente se enfrenté a él. _(Voy a enseñarte a no ignorarme!)_

El Príncipe lo atacó, justo cuando el muchacho parecía que había bajado la guardia, pero era una treta. En lugar de golpear la carne, él príncipe sintió su espada perfora el aire, miró hacia abajo para ver el puño del chico viene de debajo de él y lo golpea en la base de la barbilla.

Se sentía mareado por el impacto y se veía frente a él para ver a dos Narutos. se preguntó si esto era sólo una ilusión, pero se dio cuenta que simplemente estaba viendo doble debido al impacto del golpe. Él sacudió la cabeza para aclarar esta lesión y atacó una vez más al niño.

Sólo para que el niño sonriera y darle una patada en la parte posterior de la cabeza. mandándolo a volar por el aire a 20 metros de distancia contra una multitud de campesinos que sin piedad robaron su equipo en plena luz del día, dejándolo sólo en calzones, mientras que un grupo de guardias acudió al rescate del Príncipe.

"Uzumaki! Uzumaki! Uzumaki!" La reina se estremeció cuando los gritos penetraron en sus oídos. La multitud se estaba volviendo loca para el vencedor. No les importaba que él no representa a ninguno de los planetas de la Alianza de la luna, nadie se preocupaba por la derrota del Príncipe de la Tierra. ¿Cómo lo había hecho? ¿Cómo pudo un simple mortal derrotar al Heredero de un trono?

"Reina Serenity", dijo Marte, solemnemente. "Usted no tiene que hacer esto. Hay otras maneras. El hecho de que su madre, su abuela, y las demás reinas lo habían hecho de esta manera, esto no significa que, lo que yo quiero decir es ..."

"Lo sé Marte", dijo la reina. Se puso de pie con una mirada seria en su rostro. "Pero esto es como debe de ser." Hubo un silencio entre los dos. "¿He demostrado a todos en el Reino que he elegido al más fuerte?"

"Sí, usted lo ha hecho", Marte dijo con cansancio. "Por la elección de él, ha demostrado al Reino que la futura Heredera por su sangre será de gran alcance." Marte apretó los dientes. "Pero, mi Reina, esa cosa es un monstruo. ¿No lo sientes?"

La mujer de pelo blanco sonrió. "Marte, por favor Ese chico es sólo eso: un chico sencillo." Ella sopló en ella, dejando que sus poderes acariciarla. "Es cuestión de tiempo que comenzará la ceremonia." Canalizó más de su energía y dejo que sus alas salgan lentamente fuera de su espalda.

Marte observó con asombro como la verdadera forma de la reina apareció. Las grandes alas de mariposa de cristal la rodearon y ella habló con una voz real. "La gente de la luna de plata Unido". Se detuvo para llamar la atención de todos y todos los planetas de su sistema solar la observó mientras lo hacía. "Les presento." Hizo un gesto hacia las cámaras al vencedor del torneo. "Uzumaki Naruto! El luchador más fuerte en el sistema solar!"

 _(¿Lo qué_ _dices_ _a_ _esto, muchacho?_ _)_ , Ella levantó su sonrisa cuando el público se puso de pie y le dio una ovación de pie. _(_ _¿Cómo_ _vas_ _a reaccionar?_ _¿_ _Fue este_ _t_ _u plan desde el principio? Engañarme con_ _t_ _u inocencia_ _falsa_ _,_ _¿lo cual te permitiría_ _participar_ _?_ _)_

El niño sólo se veía confundido, pero sonrió estúpidamente y se inclinó a todos los que le dio un aplauso. Volvió la gran sonrisa con dientes a la Reina, preparó los músculos de sus piernas, para entrar en una posición de salto. _(¿que_ _estás_ _haciendo? ¿Puede_ _s_ _realmente saltar a esta plataforma? Imposible. Es cincuenta metros de la superficie_ _de la arena_.)

Y eso es exactamente lo que hizo. "Oh querido." Ella se quedó sin aliento al verlo a su lado, sin mirar sin aliento por lo menos. La tomó de la mano para estrechar y por el hábito de la Reina lo hizo. La gente se aplaudió, ante la interacción de su Reina y campeón. ( _Ellos lo han aceptado, que está sacudiendo mi mano como si somos iguales y lo han aceptado, a pesar de no saber nada de él. ¡Qué he hecho_!)

Ella dio una fría mirada al rubio de ojos azules, sólo para ver lo que llevaba esa expresión estúpida y hablar en su extraño idioma.

Sintió como algo pesado cayó en estómago, en realización.

Oh no. Por favor. No me diga que no tiene ni idea de lo que está pasando!

...

 **-En el Palacio de noche-**

"Las cosas que hago por el Reino de la Luna", dijo la reina con los dientes apretados. Vistiendo un pequeño vestido transparente sobre lencería blanca, notando cómo se ajustaba a su menudo cuerpo. "¿Por qué? ¿por qué me tiene que pasar esto a mí?!"

Ella no puede expresar su ira en público, pero sola en su habitación... que estaba rompiendo todo a la vista. "¿Qué he hecho yo para merecer esto?", Ella susurró. Miró alrededor de la habitación, la cual estaba en un completo desastre. Se veía a sí misma en el espejo. Su figura alta, sus pechos Copa C, su cintura delgada, su largo pelo blanco como la plata, sus labios de color rosa, su luna creciente en su frente y las alas de hadas gigantes.

¿Por qué yo?

Ella respiró hondo, se puso una bata blanca más gruesa para no dar un espectáculo gratuito, a cualquier sirviente que aún esté por los pasillos, para luego dejar su habitación Real.

Caminando hacia la Cámara de Campeones, donde Uzumaki Naruto estaba durmiendo.

A pesar de que no iba a estarlo por mucho tiempo.

...

 **-Camara de los campeones-**

La Reina llegó a la habitación donde se llevará a cabo la ceremonia de apareamiento. Dos guardias que custodian la doble puerta, se inclinaron como está se abrió sola, para luego cerrarse después de que entrará. Una vez dentro, vio como está habitación era igual de grande que sus aposentos, había adornos de la más alta calidad esparcidos alrededor y una cama real hecha de los mejores materiales para dar la mayor comodidad posible.

Pero Serenity, se dio cuenta que faltaba lo más importante para la ceremonia, ¿donde esta Uzumaki Naruto?

Miró alrededor pero no encontró a su pareja en ningún rincón de la habitación. En cólera estuvo apunto de salir para reprender a los guardias por haber permitido que él muchacho escapará. Pero en ese momento escucho como la puerta del baño de la cámara se abrió. Como un poco de vapor nubló su visión, una figura masculina salió. Cuando él joven y la mujer se notaron mutuamente, la reina no supo que decir, mientras que él chico miró confundido.

Serenity intentaba no sonrojarse con toda su voluntad, al ver como la única vestimenta que tenía él niño para cubrirlo era una toalla alrededor de su cintura. La primera vez que lo vio también estaba desnudo pero casi no vio nada por los escombros y la capa que fue puesta sobre él, por el capitán de la Guardia Real, para ocultar su estado de desnudes.

Pero ahora podía apreciar mejor su cuerpo. Él niño estaba de muy buena forma para su edad, era delgado y musculoso, pero no en exceso como los caballeros que siempre quieren tener músculos más grandes. Su pelo esta húmedo, indicando que acaba de tomarse una ducha y la forma en que algunas gotas caían por su cuerpo era casi hipnótica. Puede que él rubio no sea la pareja que ella esperaba, pero tuvo que admitir que era muy atractivo, no del sentido principesco como los hombres de su Reino y los príncipes de la Tierra, si no con rasgos más varoniles.

Al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, sacudió ligeramente la cabeza para aclarar sus ideas. _(Tengo que calmarme. Mientras más rápido término con esto, mejor),_ Llegando a un acuerdo con sigo misma, se acercó a Naruto, él cuál parecía muy confundido del porque estaba aquí cuán debería estar durmiendo. Al estar lo suficientemente cerca, con delicadeza lo abrazo y acercó sus rostros para darle su primer besó e iniciar con la ceremonia de apareamiento.

Pero algo extraño pasó.

En un momento tenía a Uzumaki Naruto entré sus brazos, pero en el siguiente sólo sostenía una almohada. Con incredulidad miró a un lado para ver al rubio alejado a unos metros de ella, mirando aún más confundido. Pero ese acto sólo hizo que el verdadero temperamento de la reina salga a flote.

 _(Como te atreves a repudiar mi cuerpo, cuando soy yo la que tiene que entregar su virginidad!),_ La cara de la Reina expresó toda su cólera, Naruto se asustó al verla, inmediatamente se acercó a una ventana para intentar escapar de la ira justa femenina. Pero Serenity no se lo permitiría. _(Oh! No lo harás!)_

En un sorprendentemente despliegue de velocidad que incluso Naruto tuvo que parpadear dos veces, la mujer de pelo plateado bloqueo su vía de escape. Así anduvieron un tiempo, con él rubio intentando escapar por las ventanas sólo para que la Reina engañosamente rápida y fuerte se lo impida. Mientras seguían con esto, ninguno se dio cuenta de un rasgo que tienen en común. Ambos son extremadamente tercos!

...

 **-8 horas después-**

Serenity apenas si puede controlar su temperamento. No es de extrañar, ya que llevá horas evitando que él muchacho escapé por una de las tres ventanas. _(Ridículo! Ridículo!, Las Reinas anteriores deben de estar revolcándose en sus tumbas!)_ , Pensó con irá, ya que podría ser marcada como la Reina que no completo una importante tradición del milenio de plata.

"¿Que... Tu... Haciendo?"

Parpadeo al escuchar una pregunta con una voz conocida, a un que se notaba su acento. Miró al campeón de su torneo, él cual repito la pregunta con dificultad. _(Esta hablando el idioma de la luna, ¿como lo aprendió, si apenas lleva aquí, un poco más de un día.)_

Sin que la Reina lo supiera. En sus primeras horas que Naruto llegó al Reino de la Luna, uso su técnica preferida e hizo varias docenas de clones, los cuales investigaron en secreto a la gente de la luna. Pero incluso con el jutsu clones de sombra, aprender una nueva lengua es un proceso lento, aunque no fue una pérdida de tiempo ya que pudo descifrar unas palabras del idioma de la mujer iracunda que tiene enfrente.

"¿Porque... Tú intentar... besar, a yo?", Naruto preguntó con dificultad. Él mismo debe de admitir que no le hubiera importado que lo hiciera, ya que Serenity sin ninguna duda, es la mujer más hermosa que a visto en su vida, pero hasta él sabe que esa no es la forma que un gobernante de una nación, recibe a un completo extraño.

La Reina salió rápidamente de su impresión, viendo esto como una oportunidad para que él rubio entienda su obligación como campeón del torneo y la mejor forma de hacerlo sería con estas palabras. "Ceremonia de fertilidad."

Naruto parpadeó como un búho, repitiendo lentamente esas palabras. "Ceremonia... De... Fertilidad", tardó unos momentos, pero finalmente se dio cuenta del significado de esa oración. Inmediatamente agitó sus brazos en pánico intentando explicarse en idioma elemental.

Serenity puso los ojos, como él rubio empezó hablar sin sentido con su idioma desconocido, aunque debe de admitir que encuentra lindo su expresión de pánico, mientras intenta expresar que no sabía de lo que trataba. _(Por lo menos ya sabe porque estoy aquí)_ , suspiro internamente, mirando alrededor se dio cuenta que estaban cerca de la cama, por lo que una idea se le ocurrió.

Naruto vio como la mujer de peló blanco, se dejó caer de rodillas y ocultó sus rostro en sus manos, sollozando un poco. Naruto inmediatamente se sintió culpable y se acercó para consolarla. Si no estuviera tan descolocado por esta situación, se hubiera dado cuenta que la mujer llorando a la cual estaba ayudando a levantarse, sólo estaba actuando. Por lo que no pudo reaccionar...

"Ahh?!"

Él rubio fue empujado por la Reina en la cama, donde cayó de espaldas, inclinándose en los codos miró a la mujer, para ver ¿cual era su problema?, Pero se congeló en su lugar con los ojos agrandados, al ver como se quitó la bata blanca dejando ver lo que hay debajo.

Desde su primer encuentro, Naruto categorizó a Serenity como la mujer más hermosa que sea encontrado hasta ahora, pero ahora... Piensa que es una especie de Diosa. Mostrando todas las curvas de su cuerpo, vistiendo solamente un pequeño vestido de seda transparente con lencería que las mujeres normalmente usarían en su noche de bodas, junto con su piel pálida hace juego con el sostén y bragas blancas, con todo eso sólo podía preguntarse, ¿como alguien puede versé tan hermosa y pura, pero a la vez tan sensual?

Claro que él no es virgen y no es la primera vez que ve a una mujer desnuda. Shion despues de todo era una de las chicas más hermosas que ha visto en las Naciones Elementales, pero Serenity esta en su liga propia.

Serenity en cambio tenía que aguantar las ganas de cubrirse los pechos con sus manos, como los ojos del rubio, analizaban detalladamente su figura, aunque debe decir que se siente halagada al ver él efecto que su cuerpo tuvo en el chico y no le sorprende que se haya quedado paralizado, ya que ella es muy consiente de como es reconocida como la mujer más hermosa del sistema solar.

Con un movimiento fluido, se sentó en la cintura del niño, estremeciéndose como sintió algo cada vez más duro, rozando su trasero. Pero por el momento lo ignoro, lo agarró suavemente de los hombros, sus alas dieron un par de aleteos como suspiro un poco de su energía para que él rubio se sintiera más cómodo con ella. Los ojos azules se quedaron hipnotizados viendo los ojos plateados. Poco a poco la bella mujer acercó más su rostro, con los ojos medio cerrados pero no totalmente, para que está vez no escape, una vez que estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca que hasta podían sentir la respiración de cada uno, la Reina junto sus labios con los del campeón.

Su primer besó, es lo que se repetía la reina. La verdad no es tan desagradable como ella pensaba, claro que es un beso casto ya que sólo sus labios están unidos, sin lengua de por medio. La sensación de sus labios bloqueados con otros fue una experiencia bastante agradable, pero ella sabe que no todas que van hacer serán agradable para ella. A diez segundos que comenzaron, se separaron, la mujer jadeando un poco.

"Jha~!", Serenity dio un jadeo de sorpresa como Naruto la abrazo con sus fuertes brazos y la acercó a él hasta que los pechos suaves de la mujer estaban apretados con su pecho duró, para inmediatamente besarla de nuevo, pero esta vez, él rubio introdujo su lengua.

La Reina sentía descargas por su espalda, al sentir como la lengua del chico, se enrolla y prueba su lengua más pequeña. Cerró fuertemente los ojos intentando resistir todas estas sensaciones, mientras dejaba que Naruto explore su boca. No ayuda que algo largó y duro toqué en medio de sus nalgas. Pero sus cosquilleos alcanzaron un nuevo nivel, al sentir como una mano empezó a tocar su pecho derecho a través de su sostén, mientras tenia su otro brazo alrededor de su cintura, para mantenerla en su lugar.

Serenity sentía que podía morirse de la vergüenza en este momento, al sentir como ella misma se estaba excitando. Sus bragas cada vez más húmedas como su cuerpo liberó sus jugos para facilitar el coito.

Naruto no pierde la similitud de esta situación con la vez que lo hizo con Shion para engendrar a su sucesora. Como sintió la humedad de la mujer que está besando, como su pene totalmente erecto se abría librado de la toalla y acariciaba sus bragas empapadas. Por mucho que lo quiera negar, él es muy impulsivo. Siempre que Jiraiya lo llevaba a un burdel, dejaba que sus instintos se hicieran cargó, pero al igual que la vez con la sacerdotisa, por lo rígida que Serenity esta, es obvio que es virgen. Por lo que debe ser lo más gentil posible.

Se separaron cuando necesitaron respirar. Ambos se miraron jadeando, Serenity más que Naruto, por los que antes que se diera cuenta, él chico le había quitado su vestido y cambio sus posiciones, ahora ella era la que estaba recostada en la cama con él rubio encima de ella. Se estremeció al sentir como su sostén era desabrochado y quitado del medio. No podía evitar sentirse como un conejo acorralado por un zorro.

Naruto se quedó maravillado al ver los pechos perfectos en frente de él. Se veían muy suaves y elásticos, los pezones rosas duros se veían muy atractivos y la expresión de Serenity, como ella hizo la cara a un lado de la vergüenza era de lo más tentador, por lo que no pudo ayudarse a si mismo.

"Ahh~!", Serenity dio un gran jadeo, como Naruto empezó a chupar su pecho derecho y una de sus manos masajea su otro pecho. La Reina agarró fuertemente las sábanas de la cama, intentando controlar sus jadeos de placer, al sentir la lengua húmeda jugar con uno de sus pezones, mientras el otro era pellizcado ligeramente, aumentando el placer y la humedad de su entre pierna.

Sintió como la manó que tocaba su pecho izquierdo, la dejó ir y empezó a descender tocando su suave piel. Viajó pasando su tonificado estómago e inclusive su cintura, hasta que sintió como se introdujo entre sus bragas blancas.

La Reina jadeo, como sintió los dedos callosos acariciar sus labios vaginales, para luego gritar cuando dos dedos se introdujeron dentro de ella.

"HAa~! HAa~!", Serenity tenía fuertemente sus ojos cerrados, como Naruto metía y sacaba sus dedos de su condición de mujer, dejando su mano cada vez más empapada. Hasta que Serenity llegó a su límite. Arqueó su espalda, soltando un agudo grito que retumbó en toda la habitación, como liberó el primer orgasmo de su vida.

Todos sus músculos se relajaron, dejándose caer en la cama sin fuerzas, mirando al vacío con una mirada perdida. Apenas registro como Naruto se inclinó a besarla y como ella sin resistencia correspondió al besó.

Luego de que terminara de besarla, Naruto procedió a quitarle las bragas mojadas con ayuda de Serenity como está levantó un poco las piernas, como las bragas fueron quitadas, instintivamente la mano de Serenity cubrió su zona especial. Pero luego recordó que no es la única Reina que a pasado por esto y aunque no quiera admitirlo, ella se sintió atraída a Uzumaki Naruto desde que lo vio despierto en el hospital. La única razón por la que lo rechaza es por el poder desconocido que posee.

Con un suspiro, quitó su mano y abrí sus piernas en par en par, dejando que él rubio se maravillara con su condición de mujer totalmente lubricada y sin ningún bello cúbico. Naruto al ver como es realmente sería sobre esto, se colocó entre sus piernas y flotó su pene en los labios vaginales de la Reina.

Serenity se estremeció ante el contacto, pero quedó más impresionada al ver lo que va ir dentro de ella. _(E-EEs enorme... Como un niño puede tener semejante tamaño)_ , pensó con miedo viendo como el pene de su compañero se flotaba contra ella.

Alineándose en su entrada, Naruto miró a la Reina por su permiso. Serenity al ver esto, tomó un gran respiró y asintió con la cabeza. Viendo su afirmación, él rubio empezó lentamente a introducirse dentro de ella.

La Reina apretó los dientes, al sentir como sus paredes vaginales empezaban a estirarse para acomodar el tamaño del miembro intruso, siguió así hasta que se topó con una barrera. Serenity hizo una mueca como la cabeza del pene tocó su virginidad, luego vio como Naruto se inclinó para besarla, eso sirvió para relajarla un poco, separándose él rubio se inclinó en su hombro y con un último empujón rompió su himen, introduciendo toda su circunferencia dentro de ella.

"!"

Los ojos de Serenity se dilataron, abriendo su boca pero sin poder dejar salir ningún grito como se le escapó todo el aire de sus pulmones. _(Duele! Duele! Duele! Duele! Duele! Duele mucho!),_ Fueron sus únicos pensamientos, apretando los dientes intento resistir el dolor, abrazo a Naruto clavando las uñas en su espalda, lágrimas salían de sus ojos, como un poco de sangre salía de la unión de sus sexos.

Naruto también apretó los dientes, para aguantar las ganas de terminar, Serenity es incluso más apretada que Shion y por alguna razón el estar dentro de ella es mejor que cualquier mujer con la que ha estado. Tal vez tenga que ver con esa extraña energía que emana de ella.

Después de unos minutos, Serenity aflojo su agarre, permitiendo que Naruto se levantará un poco, aún le dolía pero es mejor terminar con esto de una vez. Moviéndose arriba y abajo por si misma como una señal de que pueden comenzar. Naruto entendió el mensaje y comenzó a empujar a un ritmo moderado, obteniendo gemidos de la Reina.

Naruto toma a Serenity de la cintura y aumento un poco el ritmo, vio como su pene brillante por los jugos de la Reina, salía y entraba con bastante facilidad. Realmente hacerlo con ella era una sensación nueva, podía sentir como apretaba su pene cada vez que la metía y la energía que expulsaba, actuaba como una especie de afrodisíaco.

"Aaah~! Aaah~!, Estas siendo muy brusco!", Serenity no podía dejar de jadear, ya que cada vez que él chico la metía, sentía una extraña combinación de dolor y placer.

Lo que gritó parecía haber motivado más al rubio, ya que incremento el ritmó. La Reina empezó a jadear mas fuerte, como los sonidos de piel pegando contra piel comenzaron a escucharse por toda la habitación.

Pasaron unos 10 minutos más, como Serenity pudo sentir que su orgasmo esta cerca. "Algo va salir~! Algo va salir~!", Grito ahora más de placer que de dolor y con una voz que incluso sacaría una ereccion a las rocas.

Naruto también estaba en su límite. Rápidamente se sentó en la cama y puso sus manos en las nalgas de Serenity, ahora ella rebotando en su regazo. Aumentaron el ritmó como Serenity envolvió los brazos alrededor de él y enteró su cabeza en su cuello, sus alas de hadas alteraron sin control como estuvieron cada vez más cerca, hasta que...

"Ahhhhhhhh~!"

"Rrrg!"

Serenity gritó en éxtasis y Naruto gruñó como la sostuvo con más fuerza.

 _(Lo hice... Lo hice...)_ , la Reina pensó cansadamente, al sentir como la semilla era descargada directamente en su útero. _(Mi estómago se siente tan cálido),_ se recargo sin fuerzas en Naruto, satisfecha que cumplió con su obligación como Reina. Lamentablemente su pareja aún no tenía suficiente.

"Ehh...?", Expresó Serenity en confusión, como Naruto la tomó de la cintura, para salir de ella. "¿Q-QQue estas haciendo?", Pregunto con un mal presentimiento como Naruto la acomodó en cuatro y levantó su trasero, apreciando como su venida goteaba de su condición de mujer.

Serenity volteó para ver cómo la agarró de las caderas y empezó a frotar su pene contra ella. "E-Espera! Se supone que los hombres ya no pueden seguir después de que se vienen una vez!", Gritó en pánico y un poco de excitación, pero calló en oídos sordos como Naruto se alineó y la penetró de una sola vez hasta su útero.

Serenity miró al frente con los ojos agrandados y sus labios asiendo una línea delgado para no jadear de dolor y placer, por como Naruto la penetraba de forma más salvaje que hace unos momentos.

Llegó a una realización como él rubio agarró su brazo izquierdo para ponerlo en su espalda y la tomó de su cabeza para plantarla en los cojines, teniendo una mejor bodega sobré ella para disfrutar de su cuerpo con más fervor.

 _(Por favor, no me digan... Ahh~!... Que su resistencia en batalla... Ahh~!... También se aplica en el sexo!)_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

[Vista de Marte]

 **-Un tiempo después, afuera de la cámara de los campeones-**

Senshi Marte se quedó fuera de la Cámara de los campeones. "Ya ha pasado un día. ¿Me he perdido, cuando la Reina salió sin darme cuenta?"

Los dos guardias se miraron un poco nerviosos. "En realidad, mi señora. Ella no ha salido todavía. Han ido en ello durante todo el día."

Marte parpadeó. "Atención a repetir eso?"

"En casi un día entero, no han salido de la habitación, deslizamos alimentos, pero ella no ha salido todavía."

Marte se veía perturbado. "Bueno", Dijo la senshi lentamente. "Voy a volver mañana."

Al día siguiente Marte se quedó en el mismo lugar. "¿La Reina ya a salido?"

Los guardias se miraron el uno al otro de nuevo. "No, ella sigue ahí, con él."

"Durante dos días," dijo Marte, sonando frustrada. "Ellos han estado juntos durante dos días!"

"La reina no parece querer salir", uno de ellos tomó la palabra, sólo para ser pinchado en las costillas por él otro guardia.

"Reina Serenity", Marte dijo abatida. "Nuestra Reina Virgen de la serenidad, la mujer más pura en todo el reino, acaba de ser expuesta a un hombre... no, un niño y no quiere salir de su lado?"

Los guardias asintieron.

Marte se quejó. _(_ _Debería haber matado a ese chico. Te he fallado, reina_ _Serenity_ _._ _)_

...

 **-Una hora después-**

La reina se tambaleó fuera del dormitorio de Uzumaki Naruto, siento dolor en cada músculo de su cuerpo. _(Que_ _Increíble,_ _aguanté)_ , pensó mirando al niño dormido, sacudió la cabeza con asombro. _(¿De donde saca toda esa energía?!)_

Ella cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

Sólo para satisfacer una muy furiosa Senshi Marte.

"Ahh, buenas tardes, Marte", dijo la Reina, sonando un poco culpable. "¿Qué te trae por aquí?"

Marte fulminó con la mirada a la reina. "El cuidado de explicar por qué te tomó tanto tiempo, según mi memoria esta es la primera vez que se ha tomado casi 2 días para obtener la semilla de un hombre." Ella veía con desaprobación y tristeza a su Reina. "Nunca pensé que eras ese tipo de mujer que sucumbiría a la lujuria tan fácilmente, dos días! Usted ha estado allí durante dos días haciendo-"

La reina se rió. "Creo que acabas de entenderlo mal, Marte."

Marte parpadeó.

La reina sonrió, con una amplia sonrisa hermosa. "Primero me pase 8 horas evitando que saltara por la ventana por miedo, cuando por fin entendió mi intención, use un poco de mi poder para que se sintiera cómodo conmigo y por fin comenzamos la ceremonia. Luego nos que damos profundamente dormidos cuando terminamos", La reina sacudió la cabeza con diversión. "Hubieras visto su cara de pánico. El realmente no tenía ni idea, de para que era el torneo, o el premio del ganador."

Marte miraba con un aspecto inexpresivo. "Usted está bromeando, ¿verdad?"

La reina sacudió la cabeza. "Si solo."

Marte miró a la reina una vez más. "Si ese es el caso, ¿por qué le tiemblan las piernas?"

La reina se ruborizó. "Porque...bueno... Es decir, hemos estado trabajando durante las últimas diez horas." Aquí su cara estaba ardiendo, mientras jugueteaba con sus manos. "Sin pausa."

Marte se quedó sin habla.

"... Bueno... Voy de regreso a mis recámaras a tomarme una ducha", Serenity dijo con vergüenza, ya que no quería que la esencia de Naruto caiga por sus pasillos.

Senshi Marte, observando con una cara en blanco, como a la reina se le dificulta caminar de una pierna mientras se retira rápidamente.

...

 **-Meses después-**

Sailor Marte no sabía qué hacer con el niño, Uzumaki Naruto. Él era poderoso, que no tenía ninguna duda, pero si podía usar ese poder era harina de otro costal. No parecía mostrar su fuerza increíble y cuando lo desafían a una pelea él encuentra la forma más rápida para terminar la batalla, sin dar a conocer cualquiera de sus talentos.

Él está ocultando algo. Ella lo vio entrenar con algunos de los senshi en el patio del Palacio de Cristal. Pronto sería su turno.

Estaba empezando a preguntarse sí Uzumaki Naruto era un espía del Reino Oscuro. Ha habido actividad Yoma en la galaxia y muchos de los lugares en los que aparecían vino de las coordenadas exactas por donde el niño había volado hasta aquí. Peor aún, la senshi no sabe cómo es que sobrevivió al vacío del espacio sin ningún tipo de protección y está segura que no tiene ninguna 'Semilla Estelar' en su posesión.

Las **'Semillas Estelares'** son objetos sagrados o la manifestación del alma, que otorgan a las Senshi todas sus habilidades especiales, una de ellas es su resistencia sobrehumana. Pero él niño, no tiene nada de eso, así que, ¿como es qué sobrevivió, cuando entró en la atmósfera de la Luna?

La física común dice que debería haber sido quemado en una reluciente bola de fuego, frente a los efectos de su cuerpo habría tenido que soportar al viajar aquí, pero de alguna manera sobrevivió. Marte no podía desestimar la amenaza que representa él niño, incluso si la reina era no lo veía como algo que deba preocuparse. A tal punto de dejar que se quede un tiempo en el castillo, cuando debió ver dejado el reino, después que se confirmará que la Reina Serenity ya estaba embarazada.

Ella se coló detrás de él una vez más y trató de darle una patada en su punto ciego, pero ella fue arrojada sin piedad a distancia. Ese era el problema con él niño. Parecía saber cuando se acercaban por detrás. Marte no sería intimidado tan fácilmente y volvió a entrar en la lucha, tratando de ignorar su molestia en Sailor Júpiter, ya que la mujer vestida de verde se puso en su camino.

Ella saltó en el aire para evitar una patada del chico y volteado hacia atrás para esquivar las estrellas negras extrañas que lanzó a ella. Ese fue otro problema con él. Parecía utilizar las más brutales de las armas. En lugar de utilizar los poderes elementales como la mayoría, o la habilidad en la espada. En cambio él utiliza discos de metal, cuchillos, objetos contundentes, objetos cortantes, inclusive personas y rocas. Cualquier cosa que pudiera utilizar, él los utiliza. Ella tuvo que admitir que era ingenioso, pero con el paso que va, él no mostraba ninguna de las características y habilidades de cualquiera en las filas de los nobles.

Sin embargo, él venció a los nobles. A pesar de sus recelos, él niño había ganado el torneo. Uno que fue diseñado para seleccionar a los genes más fuertes. El Reino de la Luna no tenía un gobernante masculino, ya que era un matriarcado. Se optó por poner en práctica la sucesión a través de líneas femeninas. Esas líneas femeninas fueron producto de uniones públicamente sancionados como Uzumaki Naruto había sido públicamente reconocido por la inmensa mayoría del Imperio.

Fue una verdadera farsa en sí misma, sino que era el resultado final y no podía hacer nada al respecto. _(_ _Mi reina, ¿por qué debe usted tener tan mala_ _suerte?)_. Ella saltó fuera del camino como sailor Júpiter fue arrojada a ella, al ver a una Senshi derrotada. Inmediatamente su cuerpo se rodeó de energía de color rojo vivo. _(_ _Vamos a llevar esto a un nivel superior. El hecho de que yo no puedo matarlo, no_ _significa que los_ _accidentes no podían ocurrir._ _)_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

[Vista de Serenity]

Reina Serenity observaba a su mejor amiga como combate contra el padre de su hija por nacer. Habían pasado algunos meses desde su ritual de apareamiento y el producto fue satisfactorio para decir lo menos. No hubo defectos y todo salía como estaba previsto justo como se había hecho durante miles de años. A pesar de la avanzada tecnología de su carrera, muchas de las razas mayores continúan utilizando sus propios vientres para concebir a su descendencia.

Algunos afirmaban que hizo la unión entre él bebé y la madre mucho más fuerte, pero a la Reina Serenity le gusta pensar que la mayoría sólo quería dar a su niño un parto natural. ¿Por qué no? Todo niño tiene derecho a venir al mundo a través del vaso que ayudó a crearlo. ¿No?

La reina se apartó de la batalla, ya asumiendo que Uzumaki se haría cargo de Marte en los próximos minutos y suspiró oír el grito de su amiga morir hacia abajo como ella perdió. Siempre le sorprendió a la Reina la rapidez con la que él niño terminaba estas batallas antes de que pudieran llegar demasiado extrema. Cada vez que uno de las Senshi parecía que estaba a punto de usar las habilidades de su elemento, él sabía qué hacer para neutralizarlos.

Ya sea que le golpeaba en el suelo para permitir que las partículas eléctricas viajen en la superficie, o quitando el oxígeno en la zona para que las bolas de fuego se extingan, para contrarrestar los ataques de agua, altera el flujo de las moléculas en el aire, no permitiendo que Mercurio absorba la humedad del ambiente. ¿Cómo sabía cómo hacerlo?, no estaba segura. Pero tenía la sospecha de que fue entrenado para hacer esto, ¿cuánto Tiempo?, ella no lo sabía.

Uno no sigue siendo la reina del Reino de la Luna sin notar pequeñas cosas por el estilo.

Eso levantó las esperanzas que tenía en Uzumaki Naruto. Tal vez no sería un fracaso total como padre? Ella dudaba de que su hija heredaría cualquiera de sus habilidades, ya que los genes de las Reinas Serenity son dominantes, pero si podía usar su fuerza y resistencia, sería lo suficientemente bueno.

Sonrió pesando en las posibilidades. Bajando su mano para acariciar su estómago, ahora ya no era plano y tonificado, sino hinchado por la vida que crece en su interior. _(Ya es hora del próximo examen de maternidad... Tal vez debería de traer al niño conmigo.)_

"Naruto, ¿ya terminaste?!", gritó al chico que estaba ayudando a Sailor Marte a levantarse, mientras dicha Senshi lo fulminaba con la mirada. Él muchacho se volvió a mirarla y agitó su mano. En un instante estaba a su lado. "Necesito que vengas conmigo. Me estoy dirigiendo al hospital para ver algunas exploraciones." Ella arrugó la nariz. "Pero antes de eso, voy a necesitar que te limpies y cambies de ropa."

Naruto aprendía cada vez más su idioma, pero todavía no era lo suficientemente como para entablar una conversación.

El muchacho la miró, se olió a sí mismo, entonces la miró, luego hizo una mueca y sonrió. Tenía una manera de hacer esto, le resultaba muy divertido, aunque un poco frustrante. "Sí, muchacho. Baño", Ella señaló el baño Real. "Ahora."

...

 **-En el hospital-**

Serenity miraba la imagen holográfica del bebé en desarrollo dentro de ella. Esta fue la decimoquinta vez que había venido aquí y ahora estaba empezando su tercer trimestre, pero para ver a su niña tan desarrollada la hizo sonreír. "¿La ves, Naruto?, Esa es nuestra hija", Ella se volvió hacia él con una sonrisa, pero disminuyó un poco desconcertada ante su expresión. "¿Pues, qué piensas?"

Naruto la miró y luego al bebé en movimiento en la pantalla, pareciendo preocupado. Tenía miedo. La reina trató de sostener su mano, pero inmediatamente se reprendió por esta estupidez, la retiró. No podía dejar que su diversión se convierta en cualquier tipo de afecto. Una vez que la bebé nazca, él se tendría que ir, ella tendría un nuevo heredero y él volvería a cualquier lugar de donde vino.

Parece preocupado, _(¿por_ _qué está examinando_ _al bebé_ _así_ _?)_ , Miró a Sailor Mercury en busca de ayuda, ya que ella estaba haciendo las exploraciones, pero el pelo azul Senshi no estaba segura tampoco. "Ella es perfectamente sano, ¿no es ella?"

Mercury asintió. "Mejor aún. Nunca he visto tal diversidad genética en un niño antes, Reina Serenity. Normalmente tendría que insertar las células madre en el útero para inmunizar a los bebés a las enfermedades, o artificialmente enviar vectores con segmentos de ARN y ADN para proporcionar al feto en desarrollo más tolerancia, pero esta niña parece tener los genes necesarios para combatir muchas de las enfermedades que componen este universo... No, mejor dicho, ella será inmune a toda enfermedad!", término de explicar con fascinación.

La reina se mostró sorprendida. "¿Cómo es eso posible?"

Mercury sacudió la cabeza. "No lo sé", Se volvió a mirar al padre que estaba inclinado sobre la pantalla holográfica. "Pero estoy empezando a pensar que el señor Uzumaki Naruto tiene genes más fuertes de lo que esperábamos."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

[Vista de Naruto]

Naruto miró al feto en movimiento en la pantalla con vacilación. _(_ _Por favor, por favor. Oh,_ _viejo Rikudou,_ _no deje que_ _haya_ _algo mal con ella_ _)_ , Sus ojos azules se arrastraron sobre el bebé con cuidado, no perder detalle de ella. Su corazón le dijo que no había nada malo con la chica, pero su mente estaba procesando una historia diferente.

Él todavía no sabe que efectos sufrió su cuerpo cuando ingresó a este universo, pero sabía que había algo diferente, es algo poderoso, pero preferiría averiguarlo cuando Kurama despierte. Sólo esperaba que no afecte de forma negativa a su hija por nacer. Había muchos resultados posibles y cada uno parecía más aterrador que el anterior. No había estado nunca en este tipo de situación antes y estaba ansioso por salir de ello tan pronto como sea posible. Pero no puede dejarla. Miró al bebé abrazado en el seno materno. _(_ _Ella es mía_ _.)_

Ese era el problema que pasaba por la mente del Jinchuriki. Él era el padre de un niño. Voluntariamente o no, no era el problema. El resultado final fue que en pocos meses tendría una hija y que nunca volvería a verla después de su nacimiento. Ni siquiera ver a la madre tampoco. Eso era una pena.

Incluso en la Naciones Elementales, tenía pensado visitar el 'Pais de los demonios' para visitar a su hija. Incluso si él y Shion no podían casarse, ella le dio pase libré en su nación para que visité a su hija, cuando él quiera, lo cual planeaba hacer después de la guerra. Pero el destinó pareció desquitarse por todas esas veces lo desafío, al enviarlo a otro universo.

Solo fue capaz de ver a su bebé recién nacida, cuando se enteró por un halcón mensajero, que Shion estaba dando a luz, después de su enfrentamiento contra Pain. Inmediatamente salió de Konoha a máxima velocidad, cuando llegó en menos de un día, vio a la sacerdotisa de pelo rubio platino, amamantando a su hija. Cuando lo vio, se burló de su cara de idiota y le preguntó que si quería cargarla, lo cual se convirtió en uno de sus recuerdos más felices.

Desgraciadamente, ya nunca volvería a ver las por estar atrapado aquí. Lo peor de todo, es que la madre de su segunda hija, lo echará de su reino una vez esté apuntó de dar a luz.

Había vivido en el palacio los últimos meses y se estaba uniendo al lugar. La gente, la comida, los sirvientes, e incluso algunos de los nobles estaban convirtiendo en normal. Fue sólo unos meses antes de que todo parecía tan nuevo y emocionante, a veces incluso aterrador pero finalmente tuvo un alto en esta realidad.

No sabía dónde estaba. No sabía dónde estaba Konoha o su propio universo para variar. No estaba seguro de si había alguna manera para volver de nuevo, pero sí sabía que estaba en deuda con la gente que le ayudó a establecer una nueva vida en este lugar. Tendría que pagarles de un modo u otro. Era lo menos que podía hacer.

Cuando la reina había entrado en su habitación hace pocos meses con la intención de besarlo no sabía lo que le esperaba, pero debería haber sabido. Todo la maldita cosa estaba gritando ceremonia de Fertilidad! Incluso tenían el torneo de contadores a la cama de la reina que daría origen a la nueva gobernante. No es de extrañar que todos los hombres que participaron estuvieran tan emocionados, no tanto por el honor y el deber, sino por la oportunidad de acostarse con la mujer más bella de la galaxia.

 _(Pendejos, si supieran en la que se estaban metiendo),_ pensó amargamente. El es muy consiente del resentimiento que muchas Senshi tienen contra él, ya que no se suponía que él debería de haber ganado el torneo, además de que no quieren aceptar que un hombre sea igual de fuerte que ellas, como se esperaba de un reino gobernado por mujeres.

Lo peor es la misma Reina Serenity. Realmente lo confunde, algunas veces muestra la misma hostilidad que sus súbditos, otras veces lo trata como un amigo cercano y la mayoría de las veces como un tipo de mascota. _(Genial... La madre de mi hija es una mujer bipolar, todo por ganar ese estúpido torneo.)_

También puede que le guardé rencor, por todas esas posiciones vergonzosas que la hizo tomar, cuando cogieron sin descanso. _(Sabía que no debía de haberlo hecho anal)_ , en su defensa, la Reina también pareció haber disfrutado la experiencia... aunque no al principio.

Sólo espera que este problema de confianza no escale a mayores.

Soy un tonto, si tan solo no se hubiera dejado llevar por la emoción de pelear y desahogarse por su situación. Él cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes, tomó un par de respiros para tranquilizarse. Él abrió los ojos de nuevo para ver la cara de desconcierto de la Reina frente a él. Ella le estaba preguntando si estaba bien y que no estaba seguro de cómo iba a responder a ella.

Ese fue otro problema. Todavía no había llegado a dominar su lengua. No sabía lo que estaban tratando de decirle la mitad del tiempo y la otra mitad de las veces se encuentra incómodo por sus costumbres. Estas personas vestidas con ropas de sedas más caras y gastado todo su tiempo en las fiestas de baile. ¿Es que no tienen trabajo o se los dejan todo a las Senshi?, Miró a Sailor Mercury, que le devolvió la mirada de consternación. _(Bueno sólo a ella.)_

Naruto no era una persona intolerante, pero tenía que admitir que el Reino de la Luna estaba llena de gente extraordinariamente raras. Eran buena gente sí, pero no parecen tener una unidad feroz para sobrevivir. Eran hermosos, algo que no podía dudar y la reina era la encarnación misma de esta calidad, pero se sentían tan muerto.

Una ilusión. Todo este lugar es tan perfecto. Suspiró y luego miró a la reina, poniendo una sonrisa falsa. Nada más que una ilusión, fácil de deshacer. Fácilmente puede ser destrozada.

Naruto se acercó a la reina y la tomó de la mano, ella quiso alejarla, pero él no la soltó. Ella piensa que soy un idiota. Esa era otra cosa que no le gustaba sobre la Reina. _(_ _Ella me considera como nada más que un bárbaro._ _)_

Resopló. Nada nuevo. Nunca nadie lo tomó en serio. Él no dijo las cosas correctas en el momento adecuado, cuando hablaba y hablaba como un bufón y todo su idealismo le daba un aspecto aún más idiota para la mayoría en Konoha, a pesar de que sus ideales reflejan muchas de las lecciones del primer, segundo , tercero y su padre, él cuarto Hokage.

Aún así, tiene que hacer el papel del payaso. Se arrodilló junto a la Reina, la cual se sobresaltó por su cercanía y puso su oído en su vientre. _(_ _Me pregunto si hablo con usted, ¿me_ _escucharás pequeña_ _?_ _)_

La reina puso las manos en su pelo y Naruto suspiró. _(_ _Ella me acaricia como un perro. Ella me considera como nada más que una mascota_ _)_ , Él hizo una mueca de desagrado y tuvo que morder su labio con gran esfuerzo para reprimir el impulso de gruñir. Dudo que un perro podría protegerla, cuando su reino de mentira caiga.

"No te ves bien, Naruto, tal vez debería salir", sugirió la Reina, mirándolo con desconfianza. "Estás siendo un poco pegajoso, ¿que no son?"

 _(Ah, no creó que eso te importará_ _cuando estaba en su cama,_ _¿no es así mí_ _señora?_ _)_ , El chico le dio una sonrisa y se levantó para inclinarse ante ella. _(_ _Si pudiera hablar su idioma, lo que diría a usted,_ _Reina de Cristal.)_

...

 **-Mas tarde-**

Sentado en la cama de la habitación de campeones, reunió la energía Natural en su cuerpo y la canalizó alrededor de sus bobinas. Aspiró el chakra Sabio del medio ambiente y los encontró muerto, por lo que tuvo que tomar la energía Natural del espacio exterior. Eso le hizo sentir triste, ver que toda la fauna en esta zona era artificial, y aún más triste que nadie parecía importarle. Este lugar era una utopía y sin embargo era una encarnación viva de un infierno perfecto.

Utilizó 'Shunshin', para salir de la habitación y se encontró afuera en las aceras de la civilización utópica del Palacio plateado de Cristal. Miró al cielo y vio a los planetas que la civilización gobernaba. Es casi como una fantasía. Para poder controlar tantos planetas, cada uno con millones de personas que habitan cada planeta. Saltó sobre unos pilares y aterrizó en el balcón del Palacio.

Me pregunto, ¿si hablá una forma de volver a Konoha?

"No creo que puedas."

Naruto se sobresaltó y miró hacia atrás. No es alguien que es sorprendió con facilidad y cuando lo era, entonces es una mala noticia para las personas a su alrededor, ya que en su mayoría llegaron como enemigos que intentan capturarlo y extraer la bestia de chakra en su estómago, sin importar los daños colaterales, como pasó la primera vez que luchó contra Nagato y sus caminos del dolor.

"No tengas miedo de mí", dijo la misma voz. El propietario de dicha voz salió de la sombra de la terraza y en la luz de las mil noches vio su magnífica figura. "Soy un amigo."

 _(Sólo tengo un amigo aquí y seguramente intentará matarme cuando nos volvamos a encontrar),_ Naruto no dejaría que la chica frente a él ver su incomodidad. Sin importar que tan hermosa sea.

Ojos rojizos de la mujer de peló verde oscuro como la noche, lo miraron con algo parecido a la tristeza, pero fueron reemplazados por una mirada seria. "Tienes que escucharme, te lo ruego", Dio un paso más cerca de él, tan cerca que Naruto casi se quedó sin aliento ante su exótica belleza pura.

Era alta. La misma estatura que Serenity. Su piel tenía un color tostado claro que brillaba bajo la luna con ojos que ardían aún más brillante. Llevaba el mismo uniforme Sailor Senshi que las demás llevaban, pero los de ella eran de un verde oscuro, complementando su pelo largo ébano y llevaba consigo un gran cetro.

Naruto no le gustó el aspecto de esa arma y se volvió a mirar a los ojos de color granate oscuro. Asiendo una señal para que comience, ya entiende mejor el idioma de la Luna, pero todavía se le dificulta hablarlo.

"Antes de empezar quiero decir que no sé nada de ti, no puedo leer tu mente, no soy un profeta del destino y que no era mi culpa que usted junto con él otro sujeto llegarán a este universo", Ella trató de tranquilizar a Naruto, pero una de las cejas del niño simplemente se arqueó. "Pero hay que discutir las consecuencias que la llegada de ambos causará al futuro."

 _(Claro_ _, voy a comprar eso. Pero ¿qué es lo que quieres de mí_ _?)_ , Hizo su expresión molesta para que llegue al punto, para empezar nunca fue bueno en este tipo de cosas. _(_ _Tengo un mástil_ _contra_ _Marte después._ _)_

La mujer se ve culpable y sus ojos evitaron los suyos con ansias. El sudor comenzó a caer por sus cejas y sus dedos se apretaba entre sí frente a ella. "Lo siento...", Ella agarró una de sus manos entre las suyas. su cara estaba sólo pulgadas de distancia de la suya, mostrándose desesperada. "He roto la Ley del Tiempo."

Naruto podía decir que estaba tratando de decirle algo importante, pero no entendía lo que eso tenía que ver con él.

"Por favor, yo no quería... pero no tuve opción y... Fue un accidente." Ella empezó a llorar. "Perdóname."

El rubio se mostró más confundido al ver como, la mujer se limpió las lágrimas, pero sus ojos se endurecieron por sus próximas palabras.

"El destinó ha sido alterado... Tu hija morirá incluso en el futuro lejano..."

Antes de que la mujer supiera, se encontró contra una pared y se congeló de miedo como un puño impacto el mármol más resistente de la galaxia, agrietando toda la pared junto a ella. Sintió un miedo primordial como Naruto la miró, aún si era una cabeza más cortó que ella, esa mirada la hizo sentir bastante pequeña. El sentimiento que desprendía, era como un depredador apuntó de descuartizar a su presa.

"Explica", Naruto exigió en un tono intimidante y la mujer empezó a decir todo.

Ella es Sailor Pluto, la Senshi encargada de custodiar 'Las Puertas del tiempo' y el inframundo. Le sorprendió saber que ella es la igual de Serenity, por lo que la Reina no puede ordenarle a ella, pero aún así es fiel al 'Milenio de Plata' por lo que representa. Pero algo preocupante a sucedió, ella a estado perdiendo control sobre el tiempo, como si una fuerza externa este sometiendo al mismo concepto del tiempo y controlando a un nivel incluso superior al de ella.

Alejándose unos metros de ella para que se sintiera más cómoda, preguntó con seriedad. "Entonces... ¿Eso que tiene que ver con que mí hija vaya a morir?", El mero pensamiento lo lástima y enfurece.

Pluto se relajó al ver como ya no era objetivo de su ira. Con una mirada decidida empezó a decirle los acontecimientos futuros, rompiendo otra reglas importantes como guardiana del tiempo. Pero ya no tiene importancia, como alguien más le robó su dominio.

"Dentro de varios años el Reino de la Luna caerá. Pero la Reina con su último aliento, se encargaría que todas las Senshi, incluyendo tu hija, reencarnarían en el planeta Tierra", Pluto hizo una pausa, para tomar un respiro. "Tu hija se uniría a las demás Senshi reencarnadas y juntas protegerían a toda la galaxia de las fuerzas del mal."

Naruto no sabía que pensar sobré esto, pero al enterarse que Serenity morirá... Por alguna razón le dolió el pecho. Aunque sintió alivio que su hija estaría bien, incluso si ya no llevará su sangré. Cosas como la reencarnación no son sorprendentes, siendo él mismo la transmigración de Ashura. Pero las siguientes palabras de Sailor Pluto, le congeló la sangre.

"Pero un nuevo enemigo llego, su poder era más allá de nuestra comprensión. Una a una las Senshi fueron asesinadas de formas... Brutales... El no tenía compasión, ni se andaba con rodeos. Pero la forma que peleaba sólo una vez fue vista, era similar a la del último campeón del torneo de fertilidad", dijo la Senshi mirando a los ojos azules en shock.

Naruto tenía un mal presentimiento como Pluto continuó como está apretaba su cetro.

"Cuando todo ya estaba perdido, vi como ese sujeto de ojos extraños sostenía a la princesa por el cuello mirándola con reconocimiento, entonces dijo: **'Con que tu eres la hija del Urutanshoki... patético'.** ", A la Senshi le temblaba todo el cuerpo con tan solo recordar los acontecimientos futuros.

Naruto apretó los dientes, sólo hay alguien que lo llama por ese apodo. Respiró para calmarse, esos sucesos todavía no suceden, por lo tanto pueden ser evitados. Tocó el hombro de la Senshi de manera reconfortante, esta lo miró con sorpresa, le hizo una señal para que continúe, necesita saber todo.

Pluto recuperó la compostura. "Yo fui noqueada y cuando recuperé la consciencia, la princesa había desaparecido. Todo estaba perdido, pero todavía había una forma de arreglar las cosas. Con el poco dominio sobre el tiempo que aún tenía, transporte éstos recuerdos a mi yo de hace miles de años, con la esperanza de pedir ayuda al campeón que desapareció después de dejar el Reino de la Luna antes de que naciera su hija", la hermosa Senshi lo miró con esperanza.

 _(¿Porque lo hace sonar como si fácilmente viviré durante milenios?)_ , Claro que es un Uzumaki, los cuales son conocidos por tener una gran fuerza de vida, pero a lo máximo sólo viviría como 500 años. Pero también hay otra cosa que no entiende.

"¿Porque no le cuentas... A la Reina?", Serenity no es débil, incluso él tiene que admitir que probablemente no podría ganar contra la madre de su hija. Ya que en términos de producción de energía, ella es tan fuerte como Kaguya Ootsusuki.

Un escalofrío bajo por su espalda, en el pensamiento de otra mujer con complejo de Dios, la cual puede crear y destruir dimensiones a su antojo.

"Desgraciadamente, a diferencia que la princesa piensa en el futuro... Yo no estoy en Buenos términos con la Reina Serenity, por lo que cualquier cosa que quiera aconsejarle, lo desestimara al instante...", Sailor Pluto dijo con una mueca, sabiendo que la Reina no confía en ella, sólo porque puede desafiarla por el derecho a gobernar.

Naruto asintió de acuerdo. En estos pocos meses que a conocido a Serenity, sea dado cuenta que es tan terca como una mula. No pudo seguir con esa línea de pensamiento, ya que sintió como dos suaves y cálidas manos, tomaron las suyas. Levantó la cabeza para ver a la belleza de peló verde oscuro, mirándolo de una forma que es difícil de describir.

"Por favor, tienes que quedarte en el Reino de la Luna, por cualquier medio. Estoy segura que tu presencia cambiará el futuro ya sea para bien o para mal, incluso cuando el Reino caiga!", Pluto le rogó con desesperación, sus manos entrelazadas con las suyas enfrente de ellos.

El Jinchuriki estuvo apunto de aceptar, pero se detuvo. Realmente puede permanecer en un lugar donde lo desprecian?, Sería como su infancia de nuevo! Pero no puede abandonar a su hija sabiendo lo que le va a pasar. En especial porque él responsable de esto es su hermano en todo menos la sangré.

"Yo... Necesito pensar", Naruto se liberó sus manos y se dio la vuelta, comenzando a alejarse. La Senshi parecía querer decir otra cosa, pero cerró los labios y asintió en comprensión. Se detuvo un momento para voltear un poco la cabeza y ver a la mujer. "Gracias... Pluto."

La Senshi parecía sorprendida, pero un segundo después le dio una hermosa sonrisa. "De nada y por favor... Llámame **Setsuna."**

Naruto asintió un poco sorprendido, porque no sabía que las Senshi podían tener otro nombre, aparte del planeta que representan. Sacudiendo la cabeza, se alejó dejando a la belleza exótica sola en el balcón.

...

 **-6 meses después-**

Naruto se encontraba sentado con la piernas cruzadas, en el balcón más alto del Palacio de plata, observando la ciudad por debajo de él. La plática que tuvo con Setsuna hace meses aún se repetía en su cabeza. Todavía no tomaba una decisión y el tiempo para que la tomé se acaba.

"¿Bella no es así?, La ciudad del Reino", dijo una voz detrás de él. "Me tomó un Milenio para conseguir que se vea así de maravillosa."

Naruto se dio la vuelta para ver a Sailor Marte, ella lucía un yeso en su brazo, a causa del último Mástil que tuvieron hace unas horas, y tal vez porque Mercury no estaba disponible, en serió esa chica es casi tan buena como la vieja Tsunade. El Uzumaki todavía no entendía por qué las Senshi empleaban esos métodos antiguos de curación de civilizaciones como la suya. Aún ahora le sorprendía la tecnología y los avances médicos, los cuales estaba seguro que si Orochimaru los viera, gritaría como una niña y se desmayaría de la emoción. Tenían el poder de crear bebés en úteros artificiales, sino que optaron por dar a luz. Ellos no necesitan usar ese tipo de ropa bordados, sin embargo, lo hicieron. Ni siquiera tienen que comer, pero ellos lo hacían y comían el mejor de los manjares. Casi nunca se enferman, pero a un así tenían clínicas y hospitales.

"Últimamente parecés preocupado, Uzumaki, ¿estas bien?", Pregunto Marte, con el ceño fruncido, mientras se sentaba a su lado. "A veces me gustaría entender tu idioma, ayudaría en saber que te tiene tan pensativo."

 _(Si supieras que hoy probablemente destruya la poca confianza que he ganado de ti y las demás)_ , pensó él Jinchuriki, mirándola de lado. Las acciones que haga hoy en día, hará que todas las Senshi lo vean como un enemigo a partir de ahora.

Marte miró al niño rubio con un poco de preocupación, regularmente ella y Júpiter tienen mástiles con él. Ella debe admitir que encuentra divertidos esos combates, aunque la mayoría de las veces pierden, pero gracias a eso, ella misma se ha vuelto más fuerte, y sin ni si quiera notarlo sea encariñado un poco con él chico.

"¿Echas de menos tu casa?", ella le preguntó. "El mundo de donde vienes."

Naruto no dijo nada solo optó por mirar hacia el cuadrante M4 en el sistema solar. "Ahh, sí. Esas son algunas de las constelaciones más bellas, ¿no es así?", Marte miró las estrellas junto con él Jinchuriki.

Si el Reino es muy hermoso, incluso por la falta de naturaleza real. Es una lástima que sus días estén contados. En ese pensamiento, sus ojos se llenaron de determinación, al ya haber tomado su decisión. _(No importa que no pueda volver a casa. Mí hija me necesita, por lo que voy ayudarlos, incluso si no quieren mi ayuda.)_

Sailor Marte, se quedó un momento viendo las estrellas junto con él rubio, disfrutando este momento con su casi amigo. Suspiro al recordar porque lo andaba buscando, hoy en día sería la última vez que vería a Uzumaki Naruto.

"Bueno, creo que usted ha visto lo suficiente. Tal vez deberíamos volver", Sailor Marte dijo, viendo como él niño se levantó y le ofreció su manó, a lo que ella aceptó. "La reina tiene un anuncio que hacer y usted debe escuchar."

Naruto asintió, fingiendo ignorancia ya sabiendo porque Serenity quiere verlo antes de que su hija nazca. Miró una vez más las estrellas antes de seguir a Marte en el interior del castillo.

...

 **-Salón del Tronó-**

"Parece que las complicaciones del nacimiento han sido resueltas. Por lo que ya no es necesaria su presencia", dijo la Reina, con su tono de negocios. "Eso no quiere decir que no podíamos utilizar sus servicios en el Reino, pero me temo que no puede permanecer aquí en el palacio o en la Luna, por lo que se te otorga un territorio en cualquier planeta de tú gusto", Ella cerró los ojos. "Usted debe entender que esto es por el bien de la princesa."

"Oh, entiendo bien", Sonrisa tonta de Naruto

desvaneció al instante para ser sustituido por una expresión neutra. La reina se sorprendió junto con los presentes ante la respuesta inesperada del Jinchuriki. "Parecen sorprendidos. Disculpen si mí acento no está bien, ya que apenas aprendí su idioma hace 4 meses."

La Reina se recompuso, y estrecho sus ojos, al darse cuenta que él chico por debajo de ella, a podido comunicarse en su idioma, desde hace tiempo pero siempre fingió ignorancia, para evitar sus preguntas. Se mordió el labio para disminuir su temperamento, ante la noción de haber sido engañada.

"Me alegra saber que por fin, podamos entablar un conversación decente. Y espero que estés de acuerdo con dejar la Luna", Serenity dijo con una sonrisa, enmascarando su hostilidad, ya teniendo una idea de lo que el rubio intenta hacer.

"Lamentablemente, tendré que rechazar esa oferta", Naruto dijo con seriedad, sin apartar sus ojos de Serenity, como sintió a dos guardias acercándose a sus lados. "No pienso abandonar a mí hija."

Serenity dejo caer su fachada, y lo miró con frialdad. "Tu no tienes voz para desafiar nuestras tradicione-"

"No me vengas con tradiciones de mierda", todos dejaron escapar un jadeo, ya que es la primera vez en la historia que alguien interrumpe a la Reina de una forma tan grosera. "La única razón por la que no puedo quedarme. Es por su sociedad matriarcal, el sólo hecho que este aquí, va en contra de sus ideas radicales. Por lo que es inconcebible que la niña crezca con una figura paterna. Con respecto a eso yo solo les digo, vayan sé al carajo!"

Inmediatamente los dos guardias lo tomaron de los brazos, pero no les hizo caso. Él sólo siguió mirando a la Reina la cual parecía echar humo, mientras temblaba de irá en su trono.

"Niño insolente...", Reina Serenity dijo entre dientes, tratando y fallando de ocultar su descontento. "Sólo por eso te voy a desterrar fuera de la galaxia."

Naruto sin ningún esfuerzo dobló sus brazos, y envío a volar a los guardias que lo tenían sometido. Miró como cientos de guardias lo rodearon, y como Mercury, Júpiter, Venus, y Marte se colocaron frente a la Reina. Todas mirándolo con traición.

"Yo realmente no quiero hacer esto, todo lo que deseó es ver crecer a mí hija", Naruto dijo, mirando a Serenity, ignorando como las Senshi liberaban su poder. "¿Realmente vas a negarme eso Serenity?"

La Reina movió a un lado la cabeza, para ocultar el breve destelló de culpa en sus ojos. "No es cómo se hacen las cosas aquí", se negó a mirar al rubio a los ojos, aplastando cualquier sentimiento que él niño despierta en ella. "Esta es la última oportunidad que tienes para marcharte, sin ser catalogado como un enemigo del milenio de Plata."

"..."

"..."

"Entendido", En un instante él estaba detrás de Sailor Venus, la cual estaba tratando de acercarse sigilosamente detrás de él, y la sostuvo del brazo. "Lo siento, V, pero deberías haber sabido que eso no funciona conmigo", Antes de que Sailor Venus pudiera decir algo, ella fue arrojada contra la pared cincuenta metros de donde se encontraba anteriormente, un gran cráter formado a lo largo de las grietas y cayó al suelo de plata como una muñeco de trapo.

"Ay! Eso tiene que doler", Si... sabe lo hipócrita que se escucho, pero sabe por experiencia propia lo resistente que son las Senshi, por lo que estará bien.

" **Mars Flame Sniper!** " Una flecha hecha de fuego disparo hasta él, pero lo esquivo saltando a un lado. Una vez aterrizó en el suelo, miró a Sailor Marte la cual lo miraba con desprecio. "Sabía que las cosas terminarían así. Nunca debí haber confiado en un niño como tú."

Naruto la miró con calma. "Si te sirve de consuelo, yo todavía las consideró mis amigas."

"Callate! Tu no tienes derecho a nada de eso!", Senshi Marte grito, como la temperatura empezó a aumentar y las llamas envolvieron sus manos. "Esto no será como en nuestros mástiles, ahora sabrás el verdadero poder de nuestros planetas!"

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ella estaba frente a él, en un manto de llamas rojas. Ella le dio un puñetazo en el estómago, enviándolo a estrellarse en el suelo, rodando una, dos, y tres veces, sólo para él para agarrar al suelo, y detener el impulso. Él la miró con sorpresa, no esperaba ese tipo de fuerza, se dio cuenta que no sólo él se contenía en sus mástiles. Inmediatamente uso 'Shunshin' para evitar un haz de luz que provenía del mismo lugar donde había arrojado a Sailor Venus.

"Bastardo, si que tiene unos buenos movimientos", dijo Venus, caminando a través de una multitud de guardias, aparte de la suciedad en su uniforme de marinero, se veía bien. "¡No dejen que las atrapé, tiene un agarre fuerte!"

"Nos dimos cuenta, viendo como te arrojó al otro lado del salón," Sailor Mercury dijo entre dientes, acercándose, al lado de Venus para sanar unos leves moretones. "¿Estás bien?", estaba preocupada de que había sufrido una conmoción cerebral.

"Sí, estoy bien", sonrió Venus, a su amiga. "Todavía tengo que devolverle el tratamiento áspero como me trató."

Mercury sacudió la cabeza, pero observó con cautela como él chico apareció en medio de la gran cámara, mientras Marte y Júpiter se pararon frente a él. Júpiter se estaba cargando su cuerpo con un rayo mientras Marte aún tenía su manto de fuego. Mientras tanto, el muchacho se quedó allí en una antigua postura de artes marciales mirando con calma completa. "Venus, ¿dónde están las Outers?"

"Neptuno, Urano y Saturno están en una misión a largo plazo, custodiando los límites de la galaxia desde sus planetas", dijo Venus, sacudiéndose el polvo en su uniforme. "Voy a dejar les una llamada, por sí Uzumaki Naruto es tan poderoso como un gran Yoma, esto podría ponerse feo."

"Es mejor que tener cuidado," dijo oscuramente Mercury, sacando sus gafas. "Su ADN, yo no quería que esto sea de conocimiento público, pero su cuerpo produce una clase de energía muy densa. Además de que nunca puedo tener un diagnóstico claro, ya que todo su cuerpo a nivel molecular siempre parece sobrescribirse sin razón aparente. Nunca he visto nada igual.."

"¡Estar atento!", Marte grito, como Sailor Júpiter fue lanzada a su dirección, hasta impactar contra ellas. Las tres Sailor Scouts rodaron por el suelo por el gran impacto y gimieron cuando el dolor se apoderó de sus cuerpos.

"En serio deberían estar más conscientes de sus alrededores", Naruto casualmente golpeó a un guardia que quiso apuñalarlo por la espalda.

Sailor Marte, apretó los dientes por como no las estaba tomando en serio. Pero se obligó a calmarse, recordando la ventaja numérica. "¡Solo es un niño, guardias ataquen!", Ordenó a los caballeros, los cuales soltaron un grito de guerra y se precipitaron contra él Guerrero más fuerte del sistema solar.

...

La reina se sentó en su trono de cristal con manos temblorosas. Viendo como él padre de su hija, combatía a sus caballeros con las manos desnudas, utilizando una forma extraña de Artes marciales. Ella tenía miedo de esto. El niño, el niño dulce que había conocido en aquel fatídico día era una amenaza. Cuando su piel estaba pegada con la suya, en esa noche que perdió su virginidad... Pudo sentir. El terrible poder dentro de él.

"Deja de esto, por favor Naruto. No me obligues a matarte", Serenity se puso de pie y le tendió la mano. En un instante un cetro con un diamante colosal en la punta apareció. "Usted puede pensar que eres invencible, pero demonios pueden ser sellados."

Naruto no parecía impresionado, si algo parecía preocupado. La lucha contra la madre de su hija, mientras que su hija está todavía dentro de ella. De acuerdo, esto es extraño incluso para él.

"Te arrodillarás", la Reina Ordenó al Jinchuriki. "Y vas obedecer."

"Incluso con todo esto, todavía me quieres tratar como un animal que te pertenece, Serenity", Naruto meneó la cabeza con decepción, luego la miró con voluntad. "Yo no me arrodillo ante nadie!"

Tomó las piernas de un guardia, y se puso a girar, golpeando con su 'arma' improvisada a cualquiera que se acerque, para luego soltar al pobre hombre y mandarlo a volar contra un grupo de guardias. Esos movimientos llamativos sacaron un total de veinte caballeros, pero todavía quedaban cientos de ellos, y más seguían llegando.

"¡No hay forma que ganes contra un ejercicio, Uzumaki Naruto. Date por vencido de una vez", Sailor Marte grito con confianza. Pero frunció el ceño, como él chico no parecía para nada intimidado.

Naruto sólo sonrió con diversión, mirando a las Senshi y los caballeros. Levantó sus manos, y todos miraron con extrañes como él rubio cruzó los dedos. "Lo siento Marte-Chan, rendirme no está en mi diccionario... **Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!"**

Múltiples explosiones de humo, ocultaron a Naruto junto con una gran parte de la sala del trono. Todos miraron con desconcierto esto, pero como el humo empezó a dispersarse, dejaron caer sus mandíbulas, ante lo que vieron.

Naruto los miró con una sonrisa come mierda, junto con otro Naruto con los brazos cruzados, y otro detrás de otro, y otro, y otro, y otro, y otro, y otro, y otro, y otro, y otro, y otro, y otro. Y muchos más! Había tantos que fácilmente eran más de cien, y aunque los caballeros todavía eran más, no pudieron evitar sentirse intimidados. Si un Naruto era malo, imagínate decenas del mismo rubio, los cuáles algunos les sonreían, y otros los miraban con el ceño fruncido sentados en los balcones. Realmente una escena aterradora para los pobres guardias.

"¿Qué es esto?..." Expresó Serenity, su corazón latía rápidamente, ante lo que su consorte acaba de hacer. "¿Qué clase de Crista-"

Fue interrumpida por segunda vez, como un Naruto apareció detrás de ella, la agarró suavemente de los hombros. "Lo siento, pero son órdenes del jefe, tengo que llevarte a un lugar seguro", El clon hizo un sello con una mano, y antes que la Reina supiera desparecieron en una falta de definición, y con un leve mareó aparecieron fuera de la sala del tronó, donde sus hombres estaban entrando como refuerzos. "Solo quédate-"

Antes de que el Kage Bunshin pudo terminar sus palabras el puño de la reina lo golpeó a través de él, convirtiéndolo en una nube de humo. "¿Decirme que hacer?", Serenity se frotó la sien. "Idiota, te hiba a dejar ir, sin complicaciones. No hay preguntas. Sin interrogatorio. Nada, sólo porque te tenía un poco de cariño... Pero ahora", Sus ojos se endurecieron con furia, luz rodeando sus alumnos. "Es hora de ponerlo en su lugar."

...

Los cuerpos de los guardias fueron arrojados, aplastados, facturados, y se estrellaron contra el suelo de diamante. Hormigas. Ellos siguen llegando en hordas, a la espera de ser aplastados. El único desafío, fueron las Senshi. Sus habilidades hicieron difícil acercarse, hasta tuvo que usar el modo sabio para hacerles verdadero daño. También sirvió que secuestrara a Sailor Mercury, casi al inicio de la batalla, una de las reglas shinobi en combate es: siempre encargarte del sanador del grupo enemigo.

Además de que necesitaría a Mercury para después.

Naruto se sentó en el tronó de diamante, su cara apoyada en las manos, mientras esperaba con paciencia. _(_ _Así que ella_ _, ya_ _está aquí_ _.)_

Sus ojos se posaron sobre la reina embarazada. La mujer alta estaba sosteniendo un cetro de diamantes, millones de partículas de luz saliendo de ella, sus ojos enfocados en él, sin prestar atención a las Senshi noqueadas en el suelo de Cristal. "¿Planeas sellarme?", Pregunto Naruto, sintiendo el poder abrumador de la Reina. "No creo que funcione."

La reina no tenía palabras para él, su respuesta llegó, al levantar su cetro de diamantes en su dirección.

Naruto no se movió como una ola gigante de la luz lo golpeó en la cara . "¿Acabas de lanzarme una diadema?", Desconcertado, él cogió el haz de energía que se estaba convirtiendo en una corona. Él suspiró. "Ustedes son gente extraña."

"El pensamiento de que iba a funcionar", Serenity dijo, encogiéndose de hombros, todo lo que quería era comprobar algo. "Así que usted no es un Yoma, si lo fueras, ya estarías reducido a cenizas."

"Hmm", tatarareo Naruto, en comprensión pero aún se le hacía extraño que una diadema haga eso.

"¿Que eres?" ella preguntó. Apuntando con su cetro como este resplandecía en poder. "Antes de que te selle, me gustaría saber qué decirle a mi hija sobré su padre."

"Nuestra hija," dijo Naruto con facilidad. "Humano, es lo que soy."

"¿Mortal?" ella preguntó, con escepticismo. "Imposible."

"Por mucho que te cueste creerlo, soy humano, o así es como nos llamamos en mí mundo", Naruto se encogió de hombros, sabiendo que los humanos de aquí, a menos que sean una Senshi o tengan una semilla estelar, eran más débiles que los civiles de las Naciones Elementales.

En un instante se trasladó fuera del camino como otro rayo de luz estuvo apunto de golpearlo, pero este si era letal al ver como el tronó fue totalmente vaporizado. Desde el techo Naruto miró con una ceja levantada, a la Reina.

"Eres bastante extraño, ¿nunca nadie te a dicho eso?", Serenity miró al rubio, como este desafiaba las leyes de la física.

"Te sorprenderías por la cantidad de personas que me han dicho eso", contestó Naruto, con los brazos cruzados, parado boca-abajo desde el techo de cristal.

"..."

"..."

"¿Estás listo para la segunda ronda?", La Reina canalizó a un más energía en su cetro.

Naruto no respondió. No puede ganar. Un movimiento en falso, y podría lastimar tanto a ella como a su hija. Él negó con la cabeza. "Por favor, dejar de esto."

"¿Por qué?", Serenity pregunta, sin dejar de señalarlo con su cetro.

"La niña", Naruto señaló su estómago. "Nuestra hija podría salir lastimada."

"Ella no es tu hija", La reina lo miró con frialdad. "Ella no es sólo una niña. Ella es la futura Reina."

"¿Nombre?", preguntó. ¿Por lo menos va a darle un nombre?

"Serenity."

"Ese no es un nombre. Eso es sólo un título. Todas las reinas de tu reino son llamadas Serenity", Naruto dijo con voz dura, su hija tiene derecho a ser su propia persona.

"Basta de hablar," la Reina se preparó para lanzar otro rayo de luz de la luna, sólo que este tendría suficiente poder para vaporizarlo. "Luna Crist- Ahh!", Serenity dejo caer su cetro, como un agudo dolor la invadió. _(Oh_ _, ahora no! ¡Ahora no! Sólo un poco más_ _)_ , Sus agudos ojos miraron la bestia arriba de ella. _(_ _Sólo un poco más_ _!)_

Naruto observó con calma los signos. "Sabía que esto pasaría", Se dejó caer desde el techo, y se acercó a Serenity como está lo fulminó con la mirada.

La reina se dobló agarrándose el vientre en dolor. "Te mataré." Sus ojos tenían tanta furia. "Gracias a ti…"

Naruto no se mostró intimidado. Se puso de pie delante de la reina, incluso con la intención de matar que era dirigida a él. Nunca habría esperado de una persona tan amable como Serenity, fuera incluso más intimidante que Uchiha Madara. se arrodilló al nivel de sus ojos, azul se refleja con plata brillante. "contracciones", dijo simplemente, sabiendo que estaba entrando en las primeras etapas para dar a luz a su hija.

Ella lo agarró del brazo, sus largas uñas se escarbaron en su piel, lo miró a los ojos y gruñó. "Llevarme con Sailor Mercury en este instante. O si no te sellaré en lo más profundo del Hades!" gruñó, mordiéndose la lengua como el dolor de las contracciones se volvió más intenso.

Sin decir una palabra Naruto acunó la mujer en un estilo de novia y se encogió de hombros _._ _(_ _Me recuerda a otra vieja bruja_ _)_. " Aferrarse a mí. No te preocupes te llevaré al hospital en este instante", Miró el vientre hinchado con cariño.

Serenity puso los ojos, pero sin muchas opciones, envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello del Jinchuriki. Una vez que tenía un férreo control sobre ella, Naruto salió corriendo de la sala del trono a un ritmo moderado. Dejando olvidadas a las Senshi y a los guardias.

...

 **-Por los pasillos del Palacio-**

 _(Bueno... Creó que estoy en problemas),_ Naruto pensó como una gota de sudor rodó por la parte posterior de su cabeza. Ya que de algún modo término en una de las bibliotecas, la razón por la que estaba aquí, era... Porque no se acuerda donde está el ala médica del Palacio.

A corrido por varios minutos por los pasillos, pero el Palacio era demasiado grande y confuso, incluso con nueve meses no basta para que el sepa cada rincón de este laberinto. Además de que no podía pedirle direcciones a la mujer embarazada en sus brazos, como está gruñía de dolor.

"Rápido! Rrrg! Llevame con Mercury!", Serenity grito como el dolor de las contracciones se volvían insoportables.

Naruto sólo pudo darle una sonrisa nerviosa. "N-No te preocupes varios de mis clones la escoltaron a la cámara médica. Ellos ya deben de esta-"

"Entonces dimos vuelta a la izquierda, entonces subimos las escaleras, luego bajamos..."

"Espera! Ya pasamos por este pasillo, mira ahí está el jarrón que rompimos."

"¡Maldita sea!, ¿Porque no hay un mapa de este maldito sitio?, Ni siquiera no hemos encontrado a una sirvienta!"

"¡Mmmnn! ¡Mmmnn!"

De uno de los pasillos, tres clones del Jinchuriki, salieron con una Sailor Mercury, la cual está atada de brazos y piernas, incluso tenía una mordaza en la boca como está forcejeaba, mientras que los clones la cargaban por encima de sus cabezas.

Pero se congelaron al ver al Naruto original. Nadie supo que decir ante esta situación.

"Oh tienes que estar bromeando!" Serenity grito de dolor y enojó. Ella ya debería de estar recostada, preparándose para dar a luz, en cambio está con un idiota y sus clones, los cuáles tenían secuestra a ella y a Mercury.

Si Naruto no tuviera las manos ocupadas, se pegaría la frente. "Idiotas, les dije que llevarán a Mercury al hospital, para tener todo listo!", Gritó con frustración.

Cuando uno de los clones estaba apunto de responder, se escucho un ruido de goteó... Lentamente miraron a la Reina, la cual tenía los ojos agrandados en shock.

"Se rompió...", susurro Serenity, apretando su agarre en Naruto, todos entendieron que se le había roto la fuente.

Inmediatamente!... Entraron en pánico sin saber que hacer. Mercury sólo puso los ojos ante el cuarteto de idiotas. La Senshi empezó a forcejear con más fuerza, llamando la atención de un clon. "Hey jefe, creó que Mercury quiere decirnos algo."

El Naruto original, el cual estaba sudando balas, miró inmediatamente a la Senshi atada en busca de ayuda. "Rápido, quitarle esa cosa de la boca!"

Él clon rápidamente le quitó la mordaza a Mercury, la cual inmediatamente empezó a instruirlos. "¡No hay tiempo para llevarla a la cámara médica. La recámara Real esta más cerca, tendrá que dar a luz ahí!", La Senshi miró a un clon, y le ordenó con autoridad. "¡Tu ve a buscar a unas sirvientas, para que preparen agua caliente, además de que necesitaremos unas mantas y toallas. Muevete rápido!"

"¡Entendido!", El clon saludo, y comenzó una carrera libre por los pasillos.

Mercury miró a los demás los cuales la miraban con sorpresa. "¡Vamonos!"

Naruto salió de su estupor, y empezó a correr rumbo a las recámaras de la Reina, él sabe donde están, ya que ha ido antes a espia- recolectar información sobre Serenity...

Los clones siguieron al original, cargando a Sailor Mercury. "¡Por la Luna, desatenme de una vez!"

...

 **-Recamara Real-**

"Ahhrg!", Serenity grito de dolor, afortunadamente no eran tan dolorosas como las anteriores, gracias a Mercury. Pero lo peor aún estaba por venir.

Actualmente se encontraba en su habitación, acostada en su cama, con una bata más delgada y cómoda que su vestido. Había varias sirvientas que él clon trajo antes de disiparse en una nube de humo con los otros dos clones. Mercury se encuentra agachada entre sus piernas, observando la fase inicial. En cuanto Naruto...

"Bueno... Creó que las dejo trabajar... Voy a estar custodiando la puerta...", Él Jinchuriki dijo, claro que está emocionado por el nacimiento de su hija, pero él sería el único que no haría nada, y tal vez deba darles privacidad, ya que un hombre nunca a sido presenté en el nacimiento de la princesa.

Pero no se safaria tan fácilmente.

"¡No!, Tu te quedas aquí!", Sorprendentemente fue la Reina quien grito, lo miró con mucho intensidad asegurándose que no de un pasó fuera de su habitación. "¡Tu, te quedarás hasta el final!"

"Mi Reina!, ¿estas segura?", Mercury preguntó con incredulidad.

"Estoy segura, ahora dile que hacer."

Mercury sacudió la cabeza con un suspiro, volteo para ver a un Naruto nervioso, ella sonrió un poco, al ver que él despiadado guerrero de hace unos momentos, ahora actúe así. "Bien Uzumaki, ya he asistido a otros partos. Es un gran apoyo moral que él padre sostenga la manó de la madre en todo momento."

Naruto parecía en conflicto, pero al final asintió. "Esta bien", lentamente se dirigió al lado de Serenity, pero cuando estaba apunto de tomar su manó derecha, ella fue la que tomó su manó con un agarre firmé. Él rubio levantó una ceja, no sabe porque, pero esto le da un mal presentimiento.

Mercury también levantó las cejas, ante el comportamiento de su Reina, pero decidió seguir. "Es suficiente con que sostengas su manó, no te preocupes si su agarre es un poco fuerte es norma-"

-CRAQUEO!-

"..."

"..."

Tanto Naruto como Mercurio, y las sirvientas presentes, miraron el origen de ese chasquido. Todos miraron las manos entrelazadas de la Reina y su campeón. Al ver las descubrieron que sí... Serenity había roto un dedo de Naruto.

El Shinobi miró a la Reina, quien no se dignó de mirarlo, pero todos podían ver su pequeña sonrisa.

-CRAQUEO!-

Como sintió el dolor de un segundo dedo roto, volteo lentamente a ver a Mercury, quien decidió ignorar la comedia que tiene en frente. "M-Mercury, ¿cuanto tiempo tengo que estar así?"

-CRAQUEO!-

"Realmente es diferente de mujer a mujer. La dilatación del cuello uterino puede tardar sólo unas pocas horas o hasta 16, o más horas", Sailor Mercury le contestó con simpatía.

-CRAQUEO!-

"Oh..."

...

 **-9 Horas Después-**

Naruto maldijo su factor curativo. En las últimas horas, Serenity ha estado fracturando todos los huesos de su mano, y cuando ya no había nada que romper, ella agarraba su otra mano, mientras rompía la mano sana, la otra comenzaba a curarse. Cuando todos los huesos estaban nuevamente en su lugar, estaba lista!... Para que la Reina la quiebre de nuevo.

Gracias al Rikudou-Sennin, que ya estaban en la recta final.

"¡MALDiTO NIÑO, TODO ESTO ES TU CULPA, DESGRACIADO!", Serenity grito de dolor, rompiendo otro dedo del rubio. Actualmente pasaba por el gran dolor del parto. "TAN SOLO TENÍAS QUE DEJARME EMBARAZADA, MALNACIDO!"

"Esta bien Reina Serenity, siga empujando", Mercury instruyó a la mujer embarazada, no viéndose lo más mínimo afectada de que la persona más pura del universo, tenga un lenguaje tan colorido. Lo mismo no puede decirse de las criadas, las cuales estaban temblando de miedo ante los arrebatos de la Reina de la Luna.

"Haaa!, Ya no puedo más, por favor sacarla de ahí", Serenity rogó entré llantos, sentía como si morirá sólo por el dolor.

"Vamos Serenity, tu puedes", dijo Naruto en apoyo. Inmediatamente hizo una mueca como Serenity lo miró de forma asesina e incrementó su agarre.

-CRAQUEO!-

"¡TÚ CALLATE, ESTO ES TU CULPA, ¿OÍSTE?, TÚ CULPA. JURÓ QUE VOY A CORTAR ESA VERGA TUYA CON UNA CUCHARA!", Bastante sorprendentemente como Serenity puede cambiar su personalidad, cuando se dirige al Jinchuriki.

"Si cariño", ese comentario le valió otro dedo roto.

Mercury se abstuvo de comentar, el como Naruto y Serenity, se ven y actúan como una pareja casada en estos momentos. En cambio se enfocó en recibir a la nueva vida que viene en camino. "¡Ya veo la cabeza, siga empujando mi Reina!"

Serenity empujó con el resto de sus fuerzas, sintiendo un gran dolor, y se aseguró que él padre de su hija también sufra. "¡Ahhhhhhhh!"

-CRAQUEO!- -CRAQUEO!- -CRAQUEO!-

.

.

.

.

.

"Ñuaaa! Ñuaaa! Ñuaaa!"

Serenity se dejó caer sin fuerzas en la cama real. Un par de lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos al escuchar el llanto de su bebé. Instintivamente estiró sus brazos en frente de ella, después de unos minutos sintió como un bulto envuelto en una manta Rosa, fue colocada en sus brazos. Abrazando el pequeño paquete en su pecho, soltó más lágrimas de felicidad al ver a su hija, la cual dejó de llorar al sentir el calor de su madre.

Se sorprendió un poco al ver que la niña tenía un mechón de pelo rubio, y al abrir sus grandes ojos por primera vez al mundo, mostrando sus hermosos ojos azules como los mares de la Tierra. Suspiro al ver que heredó mucho de su padre, pero aún así no dejo de sonreír, eso sólo hacía más única a su hija.

Mercury observó con una sonrisa como la Reina arrullo a su hija recién nacida. Pero luego se dio cuenta que faltaba la presencia de Uzumaki Naruto, miró alrededor de la recámara hasta que lo encontró con la frente recargada en la pared, levantó una ceja ante eso. Pero luego hizo una mueca al ver como el hueso de su brazo salía de su piel, derramando una gran cantidad de sangre en la alfombra blanca.

Estaba apunto de ir a ayudarlo, pero se detuvo al ver con fascinación, como vapor salió de su herida, y comenzó a curarse a un ritmo acelerado. En pocos segundos la herida estaba totalmente curada. Como un médico, encontró fascinante, un factor curativo tan avanzado, pero dejaría esa investigación para después. Todavía faltaba el alumbramiento.

...

- **Unas Horas Después-**

Naruto observó como la Reina amamantaba a su hija, la pequeña parecía muy entusiasmada, disfrutando de la leche materna que su madre le estaba proporcionando. El realmente quería sostener a su hija, pero tuvo que abstenerse, ya que técnicamente era un enemigo de la Luna. Por lo que tuvo que esperar hasta que Serenity estuviera de humor para hablar con él.

Levantó su brazo y lo movió un par de veces. Aún estaba sorprendido, de lo que Serenity le hizo. La última vez que se dislocó el brazo, fue por un ataque del Juubi. Que Serenity allá igualado esa cantidad de fuerza física con una manó, es realmente aterrador. _(Shikamaru y Kiba tenían razón, las madres dan miedo.)_

Salió de sus pensamientos, al ver como su pequeña bebé término de alimentarse, dejo escapar un bonito bostezo y se acurrucó en los brazos de su madre, para caer dormida inmediatamente. Observó también como Serenity lucía aún más hermosa con esa sonrisa maternal en su rostro.

"Mercury, por favor llevá a mí hija a la cuna de su habitación... Necesito tener una charla con Naruto", La Reina pidió a la Senshi, aunque sonaba más como una orden.

Sailor Mercury, estaba apunto de discutir, pero se detuvo al ver los ojos de la Reina, ella estaba hablando enserio. Con una mueca asintió. Acercándose acunó a la princesa dormida, y salió de la recámara, acompañada de las criadas. Dejando solo al shinobi con la gobernante del Reino de la Luna.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, la temperatura cayó por los suelos, como Serenity miró al Jinchuriki con una mirada, que provocaría hipotermia a cualquier persona normal. Pero Naruto sólo le devolvió la mirada con una expresión neutra.

"Bien... Vamos hablar."

Naruto suspiró internamente, sabiendo que esto sería más difícil que su batalla con las Senshi. Como desearía que Kurama estuviera despierto, para que el viejo zorro le aconsejará.

También culpa a Sasuke sobre esto... Donde sea que ese Teme este.

 **-Fin Del Capítulo Uno-**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Esta historia he querido hacerla desde hace mucho, como ven será un crossovers con Sailor Moon con elementos de su manga, la saga de los 90 y Sailor Crystal. Pero también será un cruce con varias series más.**

 **Lamento no actualizar mi otra historia, pero perdí mi motivación con ese crucé, cuando se borró el último capítulo, y como saben me toma como dos meses escribir un capítulo largó en mis ratos libres.**

 **Pero espero que eso no pase con esta historia, ya que ahora los orígenes de Naruto y Sasuke son cannon, y ando muy motivado después de ver su pelea final.**

 **También perdonen las características oc de los personajes, ya que intentó hacer una historia madura con elementos cómicos.**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **-?-**

En un planeta sin ley, denominado sólo como planeta basura, por su contaminación y superpoblación. Es un lugar horrible para vivir, donde los habitantes tenían que hacer lo que fuera para sobrevivir. Como robar, extorsionar, prostituir, e incluso matar. Donde la violencia era cosa de todos los días.

Era de noche pero no podían verse las estrellas, por las nubes negras, que realmente eran los humos de las fábricas que han ennegrecido los mismos cielos. De entre las nubes una bola de fuego se abrió pasó, cayendo a gran velocidad para impactar en uno de los desiertos áridos del planeta basura.

Dos figuras humanoides vestidas con capas gruesas que ocultaban sus cuerpos, además de tener puestos una máscara de gas. Fueron testigos de la coalición. Por curiosidad se acercaron al cráter recién formado, levantaron unas armas futuristas por si había algo peligroso. Pero se sorprendieron al ver lo que encontraron.

Tendido en el suelo agrietado era un chico desnudó, de cabello negro y un poco pálido de la piel, uno de los hombres se acercó y tomó su pulso.

"Todavía está vivo, vaya que si tiene suerte él bastardo", dijo él hombre con una voz áspera, entonces agarró al chico del cabello, y empezó a analizarlo. "Es bastante guapo. Estamos de suerte, esta clase de mercancía se vende bastante bien, entre esa escoria Rica."

"Bien, entonces hay que llevarlo al carro con los otros esclavos!", Grito él otro hombre, sabiendo que la personas hermosas son muy codiciadas, normalmente son compradas como esclavos sexuales.

Él hombre en el cráter asintió, lanzó al chico en su hombro y se lo llevó como un costal de patatas. Sin saber que al quién tratan como un esclavo es...

El último Uchiha.


End file.
